Dalton Reform School for Boys
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: AU Klaine. Dalton is not the place Kurt Hummel belongs. Still he's determined to stick it out for the six months the judge sentences him with and when he meets Blaine Anderson, he starts to think that might not be so difficult...but it might be dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on picture to be found here: http:/yfrog [dot] com / kk7lhqj **

He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe this was happening. Bullying gone wrong… Or…more wrong. That ass had set him up. Or at least it was his fault.

Some jock that had been bullying him for the last few months, a guy named Karofsky, told him that if he got a fake ID and bought him and his friends some drinks, he'd be left off the hook for the next week.

But there was just enough liquor and he was just young enough to get in trouble.

Ridiculous.

Asinine.

And oh, there was the bus. The reform school he was being sent to didn't actually seem that horrible. You weren't allowed to wear your own clothes, though. And that was the part that Kurt was a little twitchy about. His clothes were him.

"Kid."

Kurt swallowed tightly, turning to face his father.

"I… I don't…"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what…I did or—"

"Dad…" He hugged his father tightly. "It's not you; it's not. I'll write. Or something. Okay? Take care of your heart. Take care of Carole and Finn and I'll be home before you know it."

"Love you, kid."

"You too, Dad."

And then he was sitting on the bus, in the back, facing the window. It wasn't surprising to him that there were a few other boys on the bus as well, four to be exact. The first one that caught Kurt's attention was very skinny and gangly. His hair was bright blonde and he was wearing a red hoodie and jeans. He was slumped over in his seat with headphones in.

The seat across the aisle from the blonde was occupied by a boy with brown hair. He looked shorter and thicker than the blonde, but not overweight. Muscular. He was tan and was leaning against the window, feet on the seat, his hood on his blue jacket up, and his eyes closed.

A few rows in front of them to the left side of the bus was a dark-skinned boy wearing a fitted cap and a grey jacket. He was staring at his lap.

Up even farther, a boy with dark blonde hair up in spikes and broad shoulders. He was moving his head to sounds coming through his iPod.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying not to sigh. He was nothing like these guys. He hadn't really done anything wrong. It was a stupid mistake. But there had been so many recent acts of teen drunkenness that it was starting to get out of hand and even though he swore the extreme amount of booze wasn't for him, he was caught and the judge said reform school for six months.

Slowly, the bus eased to a stop and the doors flung open. Kurt perked up. They couldn't possibly be there yet.

And then a boy started climbing up the steps and walking down the hall. He was wearing a leather jacket a white button-down plus blue jeans. His hair was kept under a blue fitted cap. He had scruff on his jaw.

Kurt swallowed slightly and looked away. The boy continued moving down the hall until he was one row in front of Kurt. He slid into the left side, looking at him.

"Alright, boys—last pick up of the day—off to Dalton," the bus driver called. "It's a long drive—I'd get to know one another."

Kurt hesitantly looked up. The boy was watching him.

"What'd you do?" he asked, his voice low and gruff.

"Possession of fake ID and buying liquor."

He smirked. "Cute." He turned to the rest of the bus. "What are you guys in for?"

The absurdly blonde boy spoke up. "Auto theft. First time. Getting caught, that is. Parents were pissed, man. It was so cool."

"My parents are just hard-asses who think this stupid school will shape me up," the brunette said. "I ditched class a bit." Kurt noticed him roll his eyes before his head turned to the boys up front. "What about you guys?"

The black boy shrugged. "Party gone wrong."

"Steroids. I stopped using, but I got caught giving them to a friend," grunted the one with spiky hair.

"By all intents and purposes, we should all be in juvie," the blonde said.

"The miracle of reform school, eh, boys?" The boy in the leather jacket turned back to Kurt. "You don't belong here."

"Tell me about it," he breathed.

"Why'd you buy the booze? Why not steal it?"

Kurt shifted. He didn't really want to tell this stranger his life story.

"Okay, sorry. Let's start differently." He stuck out a hand. "Hi. I'm Blaine. I'm 17 years old and I'm here because I kicked a kid's ass. Again. And my parents will look for any excuse to send me away. They tried sending me to private school once."

Kurt shook his hand tentatively. "Kurt."

"What are you in for, Kurt? Crazy folks?" the blonde called.

"Some kid was harassing me. He bullied me into buying booze for him and his friends. Apparently it was enough to get me here. The court decided—not my parents."

"Shit, man. Haven't heard a court case in a while. I heard it was only rich parents that sent their rebellious kids to reform school. Oh, by the way, I'm Jeff."

"Nick," the brunette offered.

"David."

"I'm Flint."

"Hi," Kurt breathed. "Yeah, well, apparently that's not the case. In Lima, if you screw up, you get juvie or reform school. Most of them choose juvie."

Blaine smirked. "You're not really a bad boy, are you?"

"Not unless you think shopping and being in glee club is worthy of the bad boy title."

Jeff laughed. "I like you, Kurt. I think I'll keep you around."

Kurt glanced at Blaine again, who was watching him appreciatively. "Yeah, I think I will too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was surprised. The school didn't actually look so terrifying. He was greeted by a sign reading, "Dalton"—followed by a fancy "D" inside of a crest of blue and white—"Reform School for Boys." The building through the gates as the bus rumbled in wasn't so scary either. It was a little worn down but he figured that had to be the oldest building because as they drove further he noticed newer buildings and a large field.

Everything was huge. He figured the facility had to cover more than 50 acres of land.

The bus halted. "Welcome to Dalton, boys," the bus driver said, standing up after opening the door. He stood there for a moment, waiting and just looking at the door. The boys stayed where they were, still in their awkwardly spaced seats. Suddenly, a man appeared up the steps.

His hair was grey around the edges and he had very blue eyes. He pushed his tongue against his cheek as he looked at them.

"Hello, boys. My name is Mr. Harmon. I will be your…counselor, if you will, for the next six months. Why don't we get off the bus and into your dorm room before we have a chat?"

Kurt squirmed as he watched the other boys. Nobody stood.

"There's food inside."

Jeff was the first one up and the others followed.

"Grab your luggage from under the bus and we'll head up." Mr. Harmon stood there with his hands clasped in front of him—a clipboard between them—as he watched the boys pick up their luggage.

Blaine grabbed his duffle, hoisting it over his shoulder. He smirked as he looked at both of Kurt's large suitcases. "Kurt, this is reform school. We're going to be wearing uniforms. What could you possibly pack in those things?"

"Well—"

"Let's go, boys!"

Kurt frowned, closing his mouth and following the rest of the group. Blaine grinned appreciatively. Damn. He could get used to the idea of reform school. At least as long as Kurt was around.

-0-

"Alright, here are your room assignments," Mr. Harmon said as he led them down a hall with beautifully finished oak walls. "To the right, Jeff and Nick; room next to theirs, Blaine and David. Kurt and Flint, you're right across from them. Put down your stuff. You have thirty minutes to get settled and explore the dorm. At 4 o'clock sharp, I expect you all to be outside on the steps. I'll walk you to your orientation with the dean and then to dinner after that. After dinner, we'll talk about your schedules." He nodded, gesturing for the rooms. When nobody moved, he rolled his eyes. "Go!"

Kurt followed after Flint into their room, sighing.

"So, glee club?"

Kurt shrugged. "I like singing," he muttered, hoisting one bag onto the bed he claimed and setting the other by his feet. "What about you?"

"Beat-boxing. As far as music goes. And, uh, I guess basketball and stuff. I don't know."

Kurt nodded, sitting next to his suitcase as he took in the room.

It wasn't huge, but it was sizable. There were two beds pushed against a wall, facing into the room. On the other end were desks and dressers. One walk in closet resided near the door and two large windows were opposite that. The windows gave a great view of the grounds but Kurt was too busy already being homesick to enjoy it.

But he could not think about that right now. He was going to suck it up, serve his time, and get out and far away.

"You got a girlfriend?"

Kurt laughed for a second but stopped immediately when Flint arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh, uh, no. Sorry. Just…well, why would I have a girlfriend?"

Flint shrugged. "A lot of guys our age do."

"Uh, no. I don't have a girlfriend… What about you?"

"Nah. Not since I quit steroids. Or…tried to quit. Trying."

"Relapse?"

Flint nodded slightly. "I'm gonna start unpacking."

Kurt turned towards his bag to begin the same thing when there was a knock at the door. "Hello, gentlemen," Jeff said, walking in. Nick was following behind him. They both sat on either one of the boys' beds, smiling. "Ready to explore our dorm?"

"We're unpacking," Kurt muttered.

"Come on! We have to be adventurous!"

Kurt looked up again to argue, but stopped when he saw Blaine in the doorway, smirking. "Blaine."

Everyone turned to look at him. He nodded slightly. "I think we should explore."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Flint, who sighed and dropped the shirt he had been holding back into his bag.

"Fine," Flint said. "But if we get in trouble on our first day, I'm blaming you, Jeff."

"Got it. Let's go."

Kurt watched them file out of his room, David appearing as the last one exited. Blaine remained, his eyes expectant.

"You're not coming?"

"Unpacking."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Kurt, you might want to loosen up a bit."

"It's reform school."

"Do you need reforming?"

"If I'm here I obviously do."

"Really? What was your GPA last year? Have you ever been arrested? Have you ever even gotten a ticket? Do you have good parents? Do you sneak out after dark? Do you break any rules at all?"

Kurt crossed his arms huffily. "I'll have you know—"

"That's a no."

He scowled. "Fine. I'll show you how 'loose' I can get," he muttered, storming out of the room.

Blaine grinned. "Please do!"

When Kurt turned around, finger poised to scold, mouth open to prepare wit and banter, Blaine winked and walked past him, whistling.

Well, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and everything! If you guys want previews and ficlets from this 'verse, you can occasionally check up on my blog. Link's at the bottom! Already there's a sneak peak from what I have planned for Chapter 6. [coughcoughsmutcough] [blush]**

Mr. Harmon stood in front of the boys in what appeared to be the rec room. There was a piano, board games, a pool table, an air-hockey table, etc… Kurt was sitting on the ground with the other boys. Some of them were watching, some of them were looking down or around or anywhere but the grey-haired man.

"Breakfast is served sharply at 7. You will be in your uniform and ready to begin the day by then. After breakfast, you'll have class. You'll have academic classes for a few hours and then you'll have periods during which you'll have group activities and counseling sessions."

"We have to talk to shrinks?" Jeff whispered.

Nick frowned, looking up from where he was picking at a loose thread on his jeans. "Wait—what?"

"Yes, you will have to talk to a counselor. If you take it seriously, you get out of these six months alive. Otherwise, you're parents get notified and you're booked for the rest of the year."

"Great," Flint grunted. "Exactly what I needed."

"Frankly, the school, as well as I, think it _is _what you all need. Lunch is at 12:30. Dinner is at 6:30. You'll have time for homework after that; the library is open until 10 and curfew on weekdays is 11—midnight on weekends. Not that you have anywhere to go, really."

Kurt glanced away from Mr. Harmon to examine the other boys. Besides their regular six, there were three others. They had introduced themselves earlier as Thad, Wes, and Trent. Thad was short with dark hair. He looked strong though and there was something in his eyes that said, "Do not mess with me."

Wes was Asian. He was tall and thin and simply looked bored. He and David were sitting next to each other—they had met at dinner and had instantly bonded over…something. Kurt had yet to figure out what.

Trent was sitting there looking at his lap. He looked ashamed. He had brown hair mussed with gel and a chubby, baby-like face. Kurt frowned as he took him in.

"Alright, boys. Back to your dorms. Your schedules are sitting on your desks right now. A few of you will have classes together and some of you may not even see each other all day except for meals. Make friends here. The teachers are great. The kids…some of them, are pretty great, too. Get back to bed and remember—_breakfast is at 7_!"

Kurt was about to stand up when Blaine suddenly appeared in front of him, a hand held out. When Kurt simply looked at it, Blaine smirked. "It doesn't bite." Kurt accepted the help up but Blaine didn't let go off his hand. "I, however," he whispered low into the other boy's ear, "do bite. If you're into that sort of thing."

Blaine grinned as he walked away.

Kurt swallowed tightly, keeping his flushed face down as he caught up with Flint and walked back with him to the dorm.

This wasn't going well. He was just here to do his time and get out. Never get bullied into buying booze again. But who knew? Next time it could be drugs or test answers or…anything. When Flint shut the light off, Kurt rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't he just stand up to them? Why was he so scared? And most of all…why didn't anyone notice how miserable he was?

-0-

Blaine was humming as he lay down in bed. Life was pretty damn fantastic as far as he was concerned. He got away from Mom and Dad and even though it meant he was stuck in this school it didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it. He'd learned from experience at private school all the things dorms could be used for…

And there was Kurt. He didn't know what it was about the guy, but he was…stunning. And he looked just innocent enough to corrupt. Blaine loved that. When the guy was so innocent that he would believe anything, do anything, just to get Blaine to notice him. But at the same time, he had a feeling that that wasn't really who Kurt was. It seemed more likely that he was in another category all together, he just didn't know what. Yet.

But for now, he would stick with flustering him to keep him on his toes. If he got up high enough on them, he would tip right over into Blaine's arms. And that was the exact push they both needed in order to survive this place.

**A/N: Also, HI, Cap'NCupcake! :D I gave you Wes. You're welcome. No, LOL, I was actually already writing him when you messaged me:) But there he is! And he comes in later. Still debating on the possibility of Jeff/Nick…**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	4. Chapter 4

The very first official day at Dalton Academy was what could nicely be described as…eventful. Kurt missed having French class but he managed to get through the day. His first four periods were English, Chemistry, Algebra 2, and US History. They moved relatively easily except that they picked up about two chapters after where McKinley had been when he'd left. He realized very quickly that this school was not like his old one and it wasn't just the classes.

Everything was different. Most of the boys were quiet and respectful. They did homework and got along fine. There was nobody shoving anybody. Nobody was throwing slushies. And most of all, nobody was calling him names. In fact, boys were stopping him in the hall and welcoming him to the school. People were patting his shoulder and being…nice.

Blaine plopped down next to him at lunch. "Why do you look dazed?"

"Huh? Nothing." He looked down at his salad.

"What's next on your guys' schedule?" Jeff said around a mouthful of hamburger so that barely anyone could actually understood what he said.

"Physical Education on the grounds," Blaine said. "And then something called 'Group' afterwards."

Wes swallowed his bite. "'Group' means group therapy. What group number are you?"

Blaine scowled, picking out his schedule from his bag. "Three."

Kurt suddenly felt his spine stiffen.

"Ugh, this is bull—"

"Hey, guys." Thad sat down next to Wes, practically ripping the foil off of his burger. "So—I had an idea."

"That can't end well," Trent muttered under his breath.

"Oh, lighten up. I was thinking—"

"Don't hurt yourself, Thad," Wes laughed.

"Shut it, all of you! A little farther past the swimming pool and the volleyball nets and the fields, there's that old stadium that used to be used for bonding nights."

Everyone at the table exchanged glances. "How many times have you been here, Thad?" Flint asked.

"Enough. Anyway, it's totally abandoned. Nobody ever goes over there anymore but I ditched second period today to go check it out. The fire pit's still there. I think we need to have ourselves a party, gentlemen. I may or may not have the key to the kitchen where I know for certain they keep alcohol to make some of the fancy-schmancy meals."

Kurt bit his lip.

"It's our first day, Thad," Flint said, uncapping his water bottle. "We can't get in trouble so soon."

"So we won't get caught!"

Blaine grinned. "I think it's a great idea."

Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff nodded eagerly.

"A big blow out before we're forced to behave like honorary citizens," Jeff offered, smirking.

Blaine laughed, short and harsh. "They can't force me to behave like the rest of the idiots at this school. I'm not a robot. I don't care that they forced me into this uniform and into these classes or even into therapy, it's not going to make a difference. But, yes… A party sounds like exactly what we need to get the gloom and doom off our shoulders."

Trent glanced at Kurt. "What do you think?" he said quietly.

Suddenly everyone at the table was looking at him. He sighed, dropping his fork. "We're already here. What else can they do to us?"

Blaine rubbed his hands together. "Alright—Thad, you'll handle booze and snacks. Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David, we'll obviously need a fire. Try finding anything on this god-forsaken campus to make that happen. Kurt, Trent, and Flint—"

"No way," Flint said. "I'm not doing this. You guys can do it, but I'm staying out of trouble."

"Trent?" The boy shook his head. "Kurt?"

He glanced at Blaine, biting his lip. "Look, I said I'd go, but—"

"Fine," Blaine interrupted. "I'll handle everything else. Meet at the stadium at 10. Quietly."

-0-

Okay, so admittedly he probably should not have accepted the cup that Blaine offered him. And he probably shouldn't have kept asking for more. And he probably should've realized that the reason it tasted so good and he was so thirsty was because of the alcoholic content.

"Whoa, Kurt, slow down!" Jeff laughed. "If you're too hung-over to go to classes tomorrow, we're dead."

Kurt teetered slightly on his feet. "'m fine. Don't worry 'bout me."

Blaine smiled from across the small campfire, watching Kurt sway and peer into the red, plastic cup.

"'z empty."

"Yeah, it is, Kurt," Thad said. He grabbed the back of Kurt's shirt, yanking him down onto a log next to him. "Sit down before you fall over."

"Wait—I want more. It's empty!"

Chuckling, Blaine stood, walking over and pouring what was left in his cup into Kurt's. "There you go." He sat on the other side of him so the impeccably dressed boy—considering where they were, the time of night, and the company, not that he wasn't always impeccably dressed at other times as well—was squished between him and Thad. "Drink up."

Kurt smiled happily, slurping down the alcohol. "Mm, it's so good, Blaine!"

"Yeah."

"I feel all tingly."

"It's called drunkenness."

Kurt sighed, leaning into him. Blaine stiffed slightly as he lowered his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "I like it. I feel warm…and fuzzy…and…really, really good."

"Let's play Never Have I Ever," Wes said, already on his third drink. "Except for Kurt. I think he could use a time out. Alright, one large sip for everything you've done. Never have I ever…gotten an A."

Kurt attempted a lift of his cup, but frowned when noticing its lack of contents. He turned to Blaine to say something, but Blaine's neck was in the way. Hm…what a nice neck. It smelled really good, too…

David was up. "Never have I ever skinny dipped."

Everyone except for Kurt and David drank.

"Never have I ever," Thad began, "…kissed a dude."

Blaine sipped.

Each eye turned on him.

"Oh, yeah, guys, by the way, I'm gay. Just in case it bothers you or something."

Kurt tried to lift his head again. Oh. Right. He forgot. Neck. "Me too," he managed to slur. "Totally gay. So, so, so gay. That's why that kid was bullying me, see?" He licked along the edge of his glass. "Called me names and stuff, too. What. A. Dick. Blaine, I'm thirsty."

Blaine swallowed tightly. "You're not allowed to have any more, Kurt."

"But, Blaine!" When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt frowned, turning his head even farther into Blaine's neck. His lips were right up against it. He whispered something into Blaine's neck.

Blaine swallowed tightly. "Kurt."

More whispering. And kissing. And—oh, shit.

"Yeah, that's enough." He shoved Kurt away and into Thad as he wiped off the saliva from Kurt's tongue that was currently on his neck. "You've had enough to drink. Somebody give him a water bottle."

"Blaine, you never did tell us why you were here," Nick said, swirling his drink—which he had taken all of two sips of—in his cup.

"Beat a kid up, remember?"

"But…why?"

Blaine stared at the dirt in front of the fire. He opened his mouth, appearing like he might speak, but then it closed just as quickly. "Look, if it's alright with you, I don't want to talk about it, okay? So, the subject is dropped and it's my turn. Never have I ever—"

-0-

When Blaine managed to get Kurt back to his dorm room, it was past midnight. He had to keep his hand over Kurt's mouth the whole time because the boy was babbling incessantly, but nobody else was willing to take him up. Frankly, he hadn't wanted to, but the way the drunken boy was talking and moving and…breathing was setting him on edge and he needed him gone.

Kurt leaned against his dorm room door as Blaine searched him for the key.

"So, I think we should make out," Kurt said, watching him evenly.

"Let me know how that idea works out for you, yeah?" Blaine made a triumphant noise as he found the key and opened the door, dragging Kurt to his bed. "Now," he said as shoved Kurt onto the mattress, "stay quiet and go to sleep."

"Wait."

"_What?_"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, smiling at the feel of the curls around his fingers. "I like your curly hair. I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed but now that I know that you're gay too I think we should make out."

"How could you not figure out I was gay with the way I was flirting?" he whispered to himself, trying to get Kurt's hand off him.

"I'm a little thick. See, nobody's ever been attracted to me. I'm used to the constant rejection."

"Yeah, Kurt, if you think that's gonna break my heart and make me want to make out with you while you're drunk, _hmmpphmm._" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, totally ready to push him away, but the kiss was actually really nice. It was a bit sloppy and tasted pretty weird, but Kurt was trying pretty hard, he could tell. So he kissed him back softly. And then harder. Just to see if he could scare the boy into stopping.

It didn't work. If anything, Kurt got more desperate, more insistent. Their tongues met and battled for dominance and everything was messy and wet but pretty intoxicating and—

He pulled back. "Okay," he said, slightly out of breath. "Now you sleep."

"Are you attracted to me, Blaine?"

Blaine resisted the urge to do a face-palm. "Kurt—"

"Are you?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Yes, I'm very, very attracted to you. Now will you please just shut up and go to sleep?"

Kurt smiled, yawning. "Okay." He flopped down, half burying his face in his pillow. "Goodnight!"

Blaine shook his head as he left the room, closing it softly behind him.

"Note to self," he muttered, unlocking his own dorm. "Don't give Kurt alcohol."

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and clicking "Story Alert," etc. Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	5. Chapter 5

"You helped him to his room?" Jeff laughed. "Aw, Blaine, you big softie."

Blaine scowled, shoving Jeff's hand off his shoulder. "I didn't want him puking on anything, okay? Leave me alone."

Jeff smirked. "You ditched group yesterday. Everyone was there."

"Yeah—I don't think I want to spill my guts to a shrink, much less to all of you."

"Honestly, none of us talked. Except for Trent and Flint. Everyone else was just sitting there, looking at their hands. Come today, okay?"

Blaine grunted noncommittally, but Jeff grinned and dashed down the hallway to 4th period.

-0-

Kurt's head didn't hurt anymore but he didn't feel great. This day was taking even more out of him. He needed lunch. His stomach lurched at the thought. Or maybe just coffee. Just coffee sounded great.

He sat down next to Jeff at lunch, staring into his cup.

"How you feeling, Boozy McGee?"

"Boozy McGee?" Kurt said, arching an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You should've seen yourself. You were leaning into Blaine, whining about being thirsty, and then you started eating his neck—"

"I what?" He sat up straight, glaring at Jeff. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'd had a bit much to drink but you were whining about being thirsty so Blaine went over, sat next to you, and gave you his drink. You leaned in to him and…well, basically, your mouth attacked his neck. How do you not remember?"

He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Boozy McGee, remember?"

Jeff smirked. "Right. So…does that mean you don't remember what happened when he took you back to your room, because I've been dying to get details."

Kurt groaned, hiding his face against the table inside of his arms.

"I'll take that as a no."

"No to what?" Trent asked, sitting down across from them.

"Blaine helped Kurt back to his room last night," Jeff offered, unwrapping his sandwich. "But Kurt doesn't remember because he was too busy drowning in alcohol to recall it and Blaine just gets pissed—well, most pissed than usual—when you bring it up."

"Why don't we ask Flint?"

The large boy sat down next to Trent, unscrewing his water immediately. "Hey, guys. Ask me what?"

"Were you awake when Kurt got back last night?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Slept right through it. Deep sleeper. I did, however, bring him pain meds and coffee this morning. Because I'm a good person. A good person who doesn't go off drinking their first night at reform school."

"Lighten up," Thad said as he dropped into the seat next to Kurt. "What's wrong with Porcelain?"

"Porcelain?" Kurt questioned weakly.

"You're white. Really, really white. And fragile. Just go with it. Anyway, what's wrong with you? Still hung over?"

"Apparently he doesn't remember attacking Blaine's neck with his mouth," Jeff said. "And I like my name for him better. Mine was Boozy McGee."

Thad nodded appreciatively. "Nice." He looked pointedly at Kurt. "So I assume you also don't remember shouting to all of us how gay you are and calling the kid that bullied you a dick."

"Oh, God, it's only my second day here and I'm already making a fool of myself," he said into his arms. He looked up. "Do you guys hate me?"

Thad laughed. "Hate you? What? Of course not! You're quality entertainment, Kurt."

Wes appeared on the opposite side of Trent, David sitting across from him, as well as Nick sliding in next to Jeff. "So guess what we have for Phys. Ed. today?" Wes began.

David jumped in not seconds after he spoke. "Horseback riding. Can you say 'rich and snobby'?"

"Rich and snobby," Flint supplied.

"Right—thanks, Flint." Flint raised his fork in a 'no problem' gesture as David continued. "This is ridiculous. They can't trust a bunch of delinquents with horses!"

Nick suddenly jumped in his seat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Nick—you alright?"

He scowled slightly at Jeff but nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." As he righted himself in his seat, he hissed something to Jeff, who smirked. "What are we talking about?"

"Horses. Hey, Blaine."

The curly-haired boy sat next to Flint. "'Sup?" he said.

"Horseback riding next period."

Blaine laughed. "Seriously?"

"You planning on coming to group today?" Wes asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ms. Warner didn't look pleased that there was an empty chair. Even Thad showed. Granted he made sexual innuendoes every three seconds and was an overall ass, but he showed up. Plus, it's after the official day so you don't have to wear your uniform to it."

"Wasn't planning on it anyway."

"Does that mean you'll go?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever." He looked up, smirking directly at Kurt. "As long as Kurt promises to keep his tongue inside his mouth this time…while in public."

Kurt flushed, dropping his face into his arms again, mumbling something that sounded like, "Kill me now."

-0-

Blaine showed up twenty minutes late to group.

"Mr. Anderson," the brunette woman up front began, "this group session begins at promptly 3 o'clock."

"Good to know." He plopped down into the only empty seat—one next to Nick. He leaned back in his chair, clad in dark-wash jeans, converse, and a grey T under a leather jacket. He looked over at Kurt, winking quickly.

"So, Mr. Anderson, since you were absent yesterday, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Nothing at all? About why you're here or what you hope to accomplish or any feelings you have about being here?"

"The only feeling I have is the desperation to get out," he grunted. "I have nothing to share."

She cocked her head and nodded slightly. "Alright. Maybe another time."

The rest of the hour continued in the same fashion. He would look at Kurt every once in awhile, just staring until the other boy—who was dressed in what appeared to be the skinniest jeans alive and a very attractive sweater plus boots with a slight heel—looked back at him. He'd wink or mouth something or run his eyes over his body until Kurt either looked away or scowled at him.

When it was over, Kurt jumped up, leaving extraordinarily fast. Blaine followed, walking not quite as swiftly and a few paces behind Kurt at all times, but keeping him in his sight.

Kurt turned into the bathroom down the hall and Blaine grinned. He entered and closed the door behind him. Kurt was standing at the sink, looking at him through the mirror.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine's head tilted, examining the younger boy. "I'm a sucker for a guy with a nice ass in a pair of skinny jeans."

Kurt spun around. "This is sexual harassment."

"So is what you did last night. But I'm not complaining." He met Kurt's eyes, grinning.

"Blaine, you can't—"

"You're not a very good kisser, you know. I could help you with that."

Kurt's mouth fell open as he gave Blaine his bitch glare. "I'm sorry—what?"

"I said that you could use some kissing lessons. So I don't feel like I'm drowning in your spit next time." Blaine glanced down, noticing Kurt's hands were clenched into fists by his side. "Hm. Did I insult you?"

"You arrogant, self-obsessed, annoying, inappropriate, dick head!"

"Very eloquent," Blaine mumbled, locking the door behind him before stepping closer and closer to the counter that Kurt was pressed against.

"I will have you know that I am a fantastic kisser." Blaine was getting closer with each word. "And just because I was drunk and you took advantage of me—"

"Sweetheart, you need to think back a little harder." He placed his hands on either side of Kurt against the counter. "You were the one saying how badly you wanted to make out with me. It's okay, though. If the offer's still open, I can teach you—"

Kurt curled a hand in Blaine's hair, the other grabbing his jacket. "I don't need your stupid lessons," he hissed, pulling their mouths together.

Blaine's hands immediately went to his hips, pulling their bodies together as the kiss deepened. His tongue prodded Kurt's before he began exploring his mouth. Yeah, so, he'd lied. Kurt was actually a really good kisser. Good enough to end shocks down his spine at least.

Kurt whined a bit as they separated for air. "Blaine, I—_oh!_"

Blaine's lips found his neck at the same time that his hand found the outline of his dick in the skinny jeans.

"Blaine, what are you—we can't—_ah!_" He swallowed tightly, biting his lip. "Blaine…" He squeezed. "Oh, God."

Blaine chuckled into his shoulder and pulled away, smiling up at him. With their eyes still connected, he grabbed Kurt's hands and placed them at his sides once more.

"Wh-what? Why'd you stop?"

"You're right. You don't need the lessons."

Kurt was standing there, staring at the door, three minutes after he left. "Bastard."

**A/N: Thanks again for the positive response to this story! Chapter six will be up tomorrow! :D**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is your only smut warning. Turn back now if you're not interested.**

Everything was unbelievably awful. It was the end of the second week at Dalton and Blaine was probably trying to kill him. The older boy took every opportunity he got to put Kurt in a never ending state of sexual frustration, which was pretty ridiculous, considering the fact that Kurt had barely been kissed before coming to Dalton.

_Reform school? Yeah, the reformation of my sex life is going great, thanks for asking._

But Kurt missed his friends. He missed his family. He missed his old teachers and his own bed and… He just needed to get out. He would do anything, anything at all, to escape for just a few hours.

Unfortunately, he had dozed off after his alarm went off and Flint had left him to his own devices, making him late for classes. This, combined with his "unwillingness to participate" in group had caused him to be denied a weekend pass.

But Jeff wasn't denied.

Kurt walked in to Jeff and Nick's room early on Saturday morning. Jeff jumped back into bed after opening the door for the boy, smiling.

"What's up?"

Kurt shifted awkwardly. "I…I feel bad asking this but I just…I'm dying here."

"What kind of car do you want?"

"Any. And don't be ridiculously stupid, okay?"

"I'll have a plan drawn up by the end of the day so you can escape for the afternoon tomorrow. No one will notice."

"Jeff…you're a life saver."

"I know it's only been two weeks, but I think everybody's going a little crazy. I'm happy to do what I can. This school's a joke anyway. I'm running errands for someone else, too."

"I can't possibly thank you enough."

"Anytime."

-0-

Kurt wanted to cry. He stared at the rain pouring down, slamming against the windows. The clouds were thick and the sky was dark. It was already 7 because he couldn't escape until after dinner—Ms. Warner was breathing down his neck about homework and classes and checking to make sure everything was going alright. The road ahead that he could see was empty but dark and terrifying. He wasn't going to risk walking anywhere. He didn't really know where he was going. At first he had planned to just drive to Lima, call Mercedes and spend twenty minutes with her, which was better than nothing, before having to leave again but now… Now he was stuck.

He got out of the car, racing to the front hood. Spitting the rain away from his face, he popped it open, examining, but in the rain and the gloom, he couldn't see well enough.

"Shit," he hissed, closing the hood and leaning against it, his head in his hands. "Shit, shit, shit." Wiping away a stray tear, he got back in the car and attempted to start it again. "Come on, come on," he whispered. "Start, you stupid thing! Come on! Ugh!" Kurt slumped back, hands lying limply by his sides, his eyes closed and emotion bubbling up through his throat. He flailed angrily, just kicking and hitting until he started crying. This couldn't get any worse. It was raining cats and dogs, he'd convinced a boy to steal a car for him so that he could drive to Lima to see his dad and his friends and now that car was broken down—oh, everything was going wrong!

There was a tap on the window.

Yes, apparently it could get worse.

Blaine grinned at him, hair wet and dripping onto his shoulders. Kurt opened the door.

"Hey, there. You need a ride?"

"H-how'd you find me?"

"Jeff blabbed."

"I'll kill him." Kurt got out of the car, looking at it sadly. "This sucks."

Blaine closed the car door. "A ride? Or I could leave you here, a half hour drive away from campus, probably going to get caught or die of pneumonia or—"

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth. "Blaine. Don't. Not right now. Please."

Blaine's eyes softened for barely a second before they were hard and disguised again. He shoved Kurt's hand away. "Come on. I'm right behind you."

Kurt followed him, arms wrapped around himself as the rain continued pouring. Blaine led him around the car to—

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"What else, love? I had Jeff grab it for me when he got a pass over the weekend to visit his folks. Don't know how he snuck it into the garage, but then again, I don't really want to know." He held out a helmet. "Come on. It's really your only option. And we need to get there quickly because the rain is going to ruin my jacket."

Kurt took the helmet, muttering under his breath about personal boundaries, leather jackets, muscles, and water.

Once they were on the bike, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms, wrapping them around his torso. "For your own safety, of course."

"Right. Of course."

Kurt was content to rest his forehead against Blaine's back and close his eyes as the wind and rain whipped past them. The roar of the engine was thrilling as well as terrifying and Kurt tightened his grip. He could feel it when Blaine chuckled.

That was a really nice feeling though. It did really nice things to him.

And then Blaine took one hand off the handlebars and grabbed his thigh, squeezing lightly.

Shit.

And then he started remembering bits and pieces of the party that he had dug up over the week and the kissing and the moment in the bathroom and—shit. No. Now was not the appropriate time to get an erection. Not sitting right behind the boy you were fantasizing about. Not when that boy could eat you alive. Or…swallow you whole?

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

He tried to inch away from Blaine, scooting backwards, but there really wasn't enough room and he was more worried about falling off the bike, frankly.

What felt like an hour later but what must have been twenty minutes because they reached the overpass he had gone under when he was barely leaving Dalton, Kurt looked up.

"Why are you pulling over?" he asked.

Blaine ripped off his helmet and was suddenly straddling his bike the opposite way, facing Kurt with something that almost looked like murder in his eyes. But then Kurt's helmet was gone too and Blaine's hands were on him, pulling him against him, kissing him heatedly, desperately. He was pulling Kurt's legs over his so that the younger boy was straddling him on the bike.

"Blaine—what—"

"Kurt, just shut up and enjoy it, okay?" Blaine said as his lips grazed Kurt's jaw. "Show me how…loose you are, remember?"

At first anger swelled inside of him, but then everything was drowned out because Blaine's lips had found that spot under his ear and he was just clutching, trying to get closer. He had been waiting for this.

The thunder drowned out the sound of his first cry as Blaine whispered in his ear, "I've thought about this so much. And I know you want it just as bad as I do. You're the one who kissed me first. You can't go back on things that you've started, Kurt."

"So touch me. Touch me."

"Hm…" He licked down Kurt's neck to his collarbone, tasting the mixture of salty skin and rain water. "Where should I touch you?"

"Don't make me say it," Kurt gasped, holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about—oh." Blaine grinned as Kurt's hands grabbed his and placed his palms over the bulge in front of his jeans. "That's what you mean."

"Blaine—please, just—"

"You didn't really seem to be the begging type, Kurt," he whispered, his lips still ghosting over his neck as his fingers handled the button and zipper of Kurt's jeans. "But go ahead, if you like. Beg. Where do you want me to touch you?" The scruff on his jaw that hadn't been there that morning at breakfast was scratching over his collarbone as Blaine kissed his neck. Oh, _God—_

"Anywhere. Everywhere." He let out a high-pitched whine. Distantly, he recognized the fact that the coldness of the air was being masked by the warmth of Blaine's body and hands and mouth but where ever his brain got that information from, it only forced his body to want more and more of it, more and more of Blaine.

"I bet you've never done this before, have you?"

"Had sex on a motorcycle? Nope, you caught me—_oh!_"

Blaine grinned as he got his hand under Kurt's briefs and wrapped around the pure evidence that Kurt wanted this even more than he was willing to admit. "Something wrong?"

Kurt moaned, jerking his hips up. "N-no. Nothing…nothing at all."

"For the record," Blaine said huskily, beginning to move his hand slowly, "I meant you've never had sex…at all."

Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's jacket, ignoring the fact that he was probably leaving marks. The bastard deserved it. "Oh, God, _Blaine._" He swallowed tightly, panting. "Would that…would that be a problem?"

"Hm?"

"If I was a virgin."

Blaine hummed slightly, his wrist snapping slightly faster for a few strokes before returning to the pace he had set. He could hear Kurt's moans—the boy really must be a great singer because he moaned like a whore in bed…or…on motorcycle—in the back of his mind before sucking on his earlobe.

"_Blaine!_" He thumped Blaine on the back. Not nearly hard enough to hurt but just enough to get his attention.

"Trust me, love." He nipped lightly. Kurt gasped. "It wouldn't be a problem. In fact, I've found that virgins are often more willing to learn, more desperate to…please."

Kurt bit his lip hard. "Please, Blaine. _Please_." He thrust desperately into the fist that Blaine had stopped moving but had left around him. "Don't stop."

"Are you close?"

Kurt's mouth fell open as his head fell back, hips moving desperately, unintelligible sounds escaping his mouth.

"That's a yes." Blaine smirked. His left hand snuck up Kurt's jacket and shirt, brushing over a nipple as his right sped up.

Everything was focused for Kurt. There was just one thing, one bright little spot on the horizon that he was heading towards. Everything he could think and feel right now was centered on reaching that spot. So he wasn't totally sure why, when Blaine's hands began working even harder and he got even closer, his own hands reached down to Blaine's lap, distracting himself from that purpose.

But when Blaine groaned, bucked, and began doing something really damn incredible with his right hand, he knew he was the luckiest boy alive and then he was coming, Blaine stroking him through it, whispering things—things he couldn't hear but couldn't care less about—into his ear.

When he came back to himself, he groaned with frustration. "Shit. Oh, well, this jacket was old anyway."

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt peel off the jacket, not expecting it when Kurt grabbed his hand tenderly, wiping it clean. Blaine cocked his head, watching him. "You're weird. You know that, right?"

"Says the person who just initiated a hand job in the rain, under a freeway overpass, on top of a motorcycle, and didn't get anything out of it."

"Trust me." His left hand snuck around and gave the handful of Kurt's ass that he could grab a squeeze. "You'll repay me. I already know you're a good kisser…I wonder what else you could do with that mouth of yours."

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story! Please review:)**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	7. Chapter 7

There were thirty minutes left of group and then he could get out. Thirty minutes until freedom. Thirty minutes until fresh air. Thirty minutes until he and Blaine could find an empty room and go at it… Because life had been such a little cockblock lately. Whenever they were alone together, they got in a good five minutes of touching and kissing and Kurt even still had a hickey from two days ago on his collarbone, but after those five minutes something always interrupted them and it was over.

So just twenty-eight more minutes and then he was free. But he could not let himself look at Blaine until then. If he looked, he wouldn't be able to wait. He'd jump up and attack him immediately.

He'd noticed Blaine when he'd first walked in. He wasn't wearing his signature jacket but a tight white T-shirt instead. His hair was messy and his eyes were dark and he hadn't shaved that morning. It was too distracting. Too distracting to even contemplate looking over again.

"Kurt? Do you have anything to share?"

He cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly.

"Alright… Well, you're one of the only ones who hasn't said a word for the past two and half weeks. Everyone's shared something." Even Blaine, although his sharing had included an especially perverted joke and jeering with Thad.

He looked at his hands, clasped in his lap.

"Do you miss your old school?"

Flint, on his left, nudged him. Kurt looked up, nodding. "Yes."

"What was your favorite class?" Ms. Warner leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"Glee," he said without hesitation. "Glee club."

"Really? You sing?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "What range?"

"Countertenor."

"Wow, Kurt. That's very impressive."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Do you miss your friends?"

_Yes. So, so, so much._ He met her eyes. There was something in them that made it seem like this was an okay idea. It couldn't hurt, right? "Yeah."

"What were they like?"

He laughed slightly. "The greatest friends ever. We were all in glee together. That's how I met them. I didn't really… I mean, I wasn't really…" Kurt trailed off, looking back at his crossed legs. "They're great."

"Sounds like you really care about them."

"They're my family. They're my best friends. We're all one huge, giant, sappy family."

"So, can I ask you something?" She continued without a response. "It sounds like you're pretty loved and attended to with your friends so why would you need attention—"

"I didn't buy the booze for attention," he snapped. "I get plenty of attention." The last part was said bitterly as he thought back to Karofsky. Karofsky certainly paid attention to him in the halls, shoving him into lockers, calling him names, molesting him in the locker room.

"You certainly command attention, Kurt. The lavish outfits, the very impressive grades. Do you think what you did might have anything to do with your mother?"

Kurt stiffened. She couldn't do this. She could not bring _that_ up. How…how _dare _she?

"Kurt?" Flint muttered from next to him.

But Kurt was already out of his seat and storming to the door, letting it slam closed behind him. He blinked back hot tears as he walked quickly out of the building and down the steps. He broke into a run went he hit the grass, heading towards the dorm room.

This was not happening. How could she say that? How could she bring that up in front of all of those people? Did she really expect that to get him to open up? That horrible, awful memory was supposed to make him trust her completely and want to share his life story and all of his emotions and all of his problems with her? Really?

He fumbled with the key to his room, hands shaking slightly. When he made it in, he slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow.

Just when he thought this place wasn't going to be so bad after all.

-0-

Flint called after Kurt as he left, but Ms. Warner stopped him from getting up.

"Stay, Flint," she said calmly. "He just needs time, I suppose."

Blaine scowled angrily at the woman. He didn't know what string she had just pulled but whatever it was, it was a bad move.

Jeff seemed to think so too. "What about his mom?"

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Then it wasn't your place to bring up in front of all of us!" he demanded. "What about his mother? Is she rich and neglecting or something?"

"And heiress?" Wes guessed.

"A homophobe?" Nick put in. Everyone looked at him. "What? Kurt said he was getting bullied—"

"He was getting bullied?" Ms. Warner asked with a frown. "Because off his sexual orientation?"

"No offense intended, Doc, on your amazing analytical skills," Thad said gruffly, "but Kurt isn't really the hardened criminal type."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not my place to tell you," he mimicked, glaring.

Her frown deepened and she checked her watch. "I assume no one else has anything to share." They were all simply looking at her, their stares harsh. "Right. You may go."

-0-

Flint sat down at dinner, staring at the table. "Don't ask," he muttered. "He's not talking to me. All he said was that he's not coming down the dinner and he doesn't want to talk about it."

"You don't think it's us, do you?" Nick asked, frowning slightly. "He could talk to us. I mean, yeah, we're juvenile delinquents, but we're not total dicks. At least…most of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thad growled.

"He wasn't talking about you," Blaine said. "He meant me."

Thad made a noise of agreement. "You _are_ kind of a dick to him."

"I'm a dick to everybody. Why should he get special treatment?"

"Because you're trying to get into his pants."

Blaine pushed his tray away, putting his hands flat on the table. "Let's get this straight. I don't go looking for relationships. He's hot. No, just because I find him hot does not mean he gets special treatment compared to anyone else. Yes, I really am that much of a douche." He stood up. "And if you don't like it, either get over it or stop hanging around me."

Everyone watched in stunned silence as he walked away.

"He didn't mean that, did he? He's just saying it because he's stressed or something?" Trent asked. "I like Kurt. Not like that," he added, when David arched an eyebrow at him, "but like a buddy. I mean we're friends, right? All of us?"

"I guess so," Wes said.

"I seriously didn't like that shrink making Kurt so upset," Jeff said, frowning at his pasta. "It's not cool. If she wasn't allowed to tell us what the problem was, she shouldn't have said it in front of us."

"Yeah, that was pretty unprofessional," David muttered. "But…Kurt should tell her about the bullying. Maybe it'll get him out of the here. It doesn't sound like he ever told anyone that it was the bully's fault; he just…took the blame. He doesn't belong here."

"We can't tell the doc about the bullying," Flint said, trying to reason. "First of all, we don't know everything about it. Second, even if Thad was being somewhat of a sarcastic asshole, he was right earlier. It's not our place to tell her."

Jeff sighed. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Nick said, pushing away his tray. "My homework doesn't make any sense anyway. I'm crashing."

"I'll follow you."

The rest of the table waved goodbye to them as they left. Flint and Trent left a few minutes later. Thad turned to Wes and David.

"What do you think?" Wes asked him.

He shrugged. "Look, I know I'm not the smartest kid and I know I can be kinda mean, but I'm not sore. I'm not sore about ending up here, at least. I deserve it, I know, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna change. Kurt… Kurt doesn't deserve it. David's right." David perked up at this. "Yeah, yeah, get over it. I just mean…he doesn't belong here."

"So are we gonna help him?"

Thad shrugged. "Might as well try."

-0-

Blaine rolled the knots out of his shoulders under the hot water in the shower that night. This was getting ridiculous. He should not be getting this involved. A good lay; that was all this was.

Yes, it bothered him that that shrink had pulled such a bitch move—whatever the move was exactly—on Kurt, but what bothered him more was just that. He shouldn't care. He should not get attached.

He pressed his forehead against the tile, breathing heavily.

There were not supposed to be feelings. Feelings were not allowed. The only feelings he should be having should be in his pants.

But this just really got to him. The bullying, the harassment, the pressure—it's everything he dealt with in middle school before he started kicking ass, taking names, and fighting back. And it just…it sucked. Because he hated feeling like shit and it was his own damn fault that he was in this stupid school but Kurt was feeling like shit and it _wasn't_ his fault.

Ugh, why did he _care?_ There was something inside of him that _needed_ to make sure Kurt was okay. This was a problem.

So he was going to handle it the only way he knew how.

Avoiding it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I live off of reviews!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**

**(and my personal blog): wishingonalightningbolt [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	8. Chapter 8

Flint went down to breakfast early, reminding Kurt that if he ever wanted to talk—_thanks, Flint, I get it, just go to breakfast_—he was there. Kurt dressed lazily in his uniform, staring in the mirror. It wasn't like it mattered. He hadn't moisturized last night, he'd barely showered this morning—everything was just taken out of him.

Rationally he knew this shouldn't be possible. He'd faced things that had emotionally hurt him before. He should be able to put on his armor and get over it—put on his bitch face and flip off the world—but something was just…taking too long to heal.

He'd dealt with people who didn't know him before. He'd handled people who were ignorant and didn't understand. But it was the fact that this woman was supposed to understand. And she just threw his mother's death in his face, blamed his _mom_ for a mistake _he_ made. Nobody was allowed to do that.

There was a knock at the door. Sighing, he dragged himself over, opening it. "Oh." He straightened. "Hi."

Blaine pushed past him into the room. His tie was undone and the top two buttons of his shirt were open. His hair was a mess and his eyes were dark.

"What do you want?"

Blaine sat on the Kurt's bed, kicking off his shoes without meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I suppose you want to talk about what happened yesterday—"

"No." Blaine looked up. "No, I really don't. We have exactly 55 minutes before class starts. Get undressed."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Get. Un. Dressed." Blaine yanked off his own blazer, tossing it on top of Flint's bed. "54 minutes." His tie followed and he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Kurt, if you don't—"

Kurt rushed towards him, kissing him solidly on the mouth. When he pulled back, he yanked off his blazer, followed shortly by the tie and the shoes being kicked off and then under his bed.

Blaine's got his own shirt off and started on his belt when Kurt dropped to his knees in front of him. Blaine smirked. "Hello, gorgeous."

Kurt didn't speak as he unbuckled Blaine's belt and got his zipper down. When Blaine's hand got to his hair however, he slapped it away. "Don't touch the hair." Kurt took a deep, cleansing breath before bravely grabbing the flesh bobbing against Blaine's stomach around the base.

Blaine growled low in his throat.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing."

"You'll get the hang of it."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, still idly stroking the slightly menacing-looking flesh in his hand. "I can do this; I can do this," he whispered before licking tentatively at the head. He ducked farther down, licking up the underside and then taking the tip in his mouth.

Blaine's hands curled subtly in the sheets.

Kurt made a surprised noise and lowered his mouth slightly farther, swirling his tongue. Blaine must've liked it because he held onto Kurt's shoulder, his fingers digging into the shirt, muscle, and bone. The brunette pulled off, licking a stripe up the side as he did. "Why are you being so gentle?" he whispered, his voice low.

"Shut up."

"There it is."

Their eyes locked for a moment before Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's head. He glared at the boy on his knees, challenging him with his eyes, challenging him to stop him. Blaine's fingers twisted around Kurt's hair as their eyes battled it out.

Kurt didn't smile, didn't speak, didn't do anything except place his mouth over Blaine again.

He would not allow himself to think about anything but this because he _had _this. He had Blaine. Not officially, of course, but this—whatever it was—was more than just sex. Kurt could feel it. Blaine wouldn't be here right now if he didn't feel it too. He'd be at breakfast with the rest of the guys. Somehow, this only made Kurt more eager. Blaine had been devastatingly good to him a few days ago and now this was his payment. It certainly helped that Kurt was eager to learn as well. He wanted to make Blaine feel the way he had, to make Blaine come apart, hardly able to control himself—

Later he realized that he should have known that Blaine never showed weakness.

As Kurt moved his tongue and lips and hand together, pulling his lips over his teeth and taking him as deep as he could, he hummed slightly. Blaine sucked in a breath and Kurt lifted his eyes.

What he saw made him groan and reach down to palm himself through his pants. The curly-haired boy was staring at him, his hands tightening in Kurt's hair. Oh. That felt kind of nice. Weird. He moaned around Blaine, working twice as hard now.

Anything to make him come. Anything to make him feel good. Anything to get him to thrash and cry out and barely able to control himself—

"Kurt," he growled.

Kurt almost tried to speak but ended up choking a bit so he simply attempted to mimic the motion of his wrist that Blaine had done to him earlier.

Kurt could feel Blaine tremble. Blaine's grip got so tight that his scalp hurt and he was more desperate than ever, his own arousal making him desperate to get this over with so that Blaine could help him along as well. As if hearing Kurt's thoughts, Blaine's hips jerked as if he couldn't help himself. He made astoundingly gruff noises in the back of his throat and tugged on Kurt's hair.

Blaine was going to come. Soon. Kurt could practically feel it, hear it, touch it. For a moment, Kurt considered pulling off, but then he felt like he had something to prove. Because he wasn't fragile and he wanted this. He wanted to prove that he wasn't porcelain. He wasn't going to break.

"Kurt," Blaine said lowly. "Don't."

He wasn't sure what Blaine was talking about, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to move until—

Okay, so admittedly, swallowing wasn't as easy as he thought. A bit ended up on his lips and chin but he took what he could before letting go and peaking up at Blaine.

Blaine stared back, his gaze less intense but still just as lustful.

There should have been tension in the air. It should have been thick and awkward, but Kurt felt no shame in what had just happened. He stood and grabbed his still slightly shower-damp towel from his bed, wiping his mouth.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine said.

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Why are you being…nice…ish?"

Blaine scowled, his disguise slipping into place easily. "I'm not being nice."

"I know what's wrong. I think you like me."

"You're right, babe. I do like you. Why don't you take off your pants and I'll show you how much I like you?"

"No—I mean, I think you _like_ me."

Blaine smirked, getting Kurt's belt undone. "Yeah, sure."

"Why else would you be here right now?"

"Believe it or not, Kurt, I have needs and you are very, very capable of fulfilling them. Plus, I don't like leaving my conquests without a little bit of reward."

Kurt grabbed his wrist just as he was about to delve into his briefs. "Conquests?"

"Surely you didn't think I was a virgin."

"Well no, but… Conquests?"

Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's grasp, grabbing his hips. "You didn't think we were dating, did you? We're not in a relationship."

Kurt's last traces of arousal faded and his heart stuttered. "But…"

"I can't have a boyfriend. More importantly, I don't want a boyfriend."

"So you were using me for sex."

"Don't pretend like you weren't enjoying it."

Kurt stepped backwards out of Blaine's grasp, trying to sort out every thought running through his head. "So we were just fooling around because it was convenient for you. You don't actually like me."

"Sweetheart—"

"Don't call me that." Kurt suddenly felt so angry that he was shaking. He looked down at the ground. "Just leave. Now."

"I was making you feel good."

"Sex isn't what makes me feel good, Blaine," Kurt spat. "Knowing that someone cares about me does. And apparently you don't. So please just leave."

Blaine sat there for a moment more, trying to find words. But there weren't any. He had utterly screwed up. He'd been trying to make Kurt forget about what had hurt him so badly yesterday and had, accidentally, hurt him even more.

He wanted to tell him that he would listen, that Kurt could trust him… But he really couldn't listen. Kurt couldn't trust him. And he had just made a complete ass out of himself.

The door slammed closed behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is basically at a point where Blaine is the one who is struggling with having to protect himself and wanting to help Kurt… I don't know if that is conveyed in this chapter, but I can only hope. Next chapter will get more of a plot! **

"You shouldn't smoke," David said distractedly, staring down at his homework.

"I'm standing by the window. Don't be pissy."

David spun his chair, turning to glare at the boy currently holding a cigarette and releasing puffs of smoke from between his lips. "Blaine, you shouldn't smoke. First, it's bad for your health; second, it's against school rules—"

"Ha!"

"—and third, it's making me crave one so put it out."

Blaine didn't do anything except bring his hand back up to his mouth and take another puff.

David sighed, giving up. "What happened with you and Kurt? You haven't spoken for a week."

"None of your business."

David ignored him. "You never come to breakfast, you stare at Kurt during group… Did you two break it off or something?"

"We're not dating!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well why not?"

"Are you serious? You really want to know why I'm not dating him?"

"Yes, actually, I believe I just asked that."

Blaine sighed, putting out his cigarette before throwing it down onto the concrete. "We're not dating because I don't do relationships. I don't. I like sex. Sex is awesome. But relationships are shit. We're in a reform school. We're going to be here for five more months and I've already made him hate me, so that's not exactly going to work out, is it?"

"Tell me honestly, Blaine, since all you seem to care about is sex—if you found out that there was another gay guy at this school, would you try to get him too?"

"Are you telling me that you're gay? Because you're not exactly my type."

"Do me a favor, Blaine. Kurt's a good kid. He isn't a criminal and he's certainly not a bad ass. So just…lay off. Woo him if you want, just don't hurt him."

"Yeah, David, it's a little too late for that."

"It's never too late to make things right. Especially with what he's been through."

"What do you mean 'what he's been through'?"

"Well…"

-0-

"Is it true, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt, from his place in front of Mr. Danielson's desk, nodded gravely.

Mr. Danielson was the dean of Dalton Academy. His hair was nearly almost completely gone from the top of his head and his eyes were cold and grey. However, he was round and stout and didn't look mean, more like tired.

"Well, I'm afraid there are some new things to take into account. Why didn't you tell the arresting officers about the boys?"

Kurt cleared his throat, saying softly, "They'll get me back."

Mr. Danielson grunted. "Kurt, your grades are remarkable, you're an upstanding citizen, far better and more mature than many boys your age. Besides this, you've never done anything wrong. I…I see no reason for you to stay here."

He looked up from his lap. "You mean I can go home?"

"I'll have to have a conversation with the judge, but I'm meeting him for lunch today… I suggest you pack your bags, Mr. Hummel."

-0-

This was what he wanted.

Right?

He was going to get to go home, the bullies were going to get in trouble, and he was going to get to be with his friends.

So why was he so terrified?

"Kurt."

He froze with his hand on the doorknob of his dorm. "What?"

"David told me."

"About what?"

"Everything you didn't tell me about the bullying."

"Blaine, don't—"

"You could've talked to me."

"Really? Because the farthest I remember our conversations going are moaning."

Silence.

Kurt nodded slightly, still facing his door. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He nodded again, a larger motion this time. "I'm going back to Lima, to McKinley."

"Okay, I'm going to sound like an idiot or a commercial or something but…just…I don't know… You don't have to be the victim, y'know? Look at us here. We're total bad asses." Kurt smirked. "You can fight back. They're just…they're being ignorant."

"Did you have to deal with the same thing at your school?"

Silence again. Then, "You're a courageous person, Kurt."

"No, I'm not," he laughed. "I'm scared."

"Courage doesn't necessarily mean not being scared. It just means following through even though you are." Blaine touched his shoulder. "People suck, Kurt. But you're…you're the rare exception."

Kurt stood there, listening to the footfalls of Blaine as he walked away.

And for the millionth time in the last month, the only thing he could think was:

Well, shit.

-0-

Ugh, he was pissed. He was pissed at himself, he was pissed at Wes and David, he was pissed at the dean, he was pissed at Kurt. He was just _pissed._

He didn't want this. He didn't want to start having to…feel something. He thought that when he had walked out of Kurt's room last week, it was over. He would've found someone else or at least just be okay with hanging around the rest of the guys and feeling Kurt glance at him every few seconds.

But instead, all he could think about was Kurt.

People sucked. He'd meant it. People really, really sucked.

And that included him.

He was careless. He was stupid. But he was emotional. And considering the fact that that was a state Blaine Anderson didn't often fall into, the fact that he managed to drive his bike at all was a feat. He rode for an hour, just trying to think about anything but Kurt. He wasn't going to let himself think about the bullying. He wasn't going to imagine Kurt getting shoved and taunted and receiving death threats and Dumpster tosses and slushie-facials…

When he got back to Dalton, he should have been more careful. He should have made sure the garage door to the dorm on the far side of the school that nobody used was locked, regardless of its placement. He should have guessed; he should have been prepared. But he was too busy being pissed.

-0-

"Mr. Danielson has informed me that there was a motorcycle found on campus this morning," Mr. Harmon began. He eyed them all carefully, all spread out in their group circle. "I have reasons to believe that one of you is the owner. So, boys, how are we going to do this?"

Jeff had his poker face on. It wasn't really his fault, though. It was Blaine's. Blaine was looking at the wall like he couldn't give a shit about anything. However, he dropped that for a moment to look at Kurt, whose eyes were moving around the circle.

He looked awful. He looked so depressed. Blaine frowned slightly.

"Alright, fine. If somebody doesn't fess up in the next two minutes—"

Kurt couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. His brain was too busy working. He was safe here. Relatively. He had told Ms. Warner, the dean, and Thad, Wes, and David about the bullying and tormenting and his mom. Sure, maybe this place didn't have Mercedes and the rest of the glee guys, but it certainly didn't have Karofsky. There was no guarantee that Karofsky was going to get in trouble for what he did. He didn't really have proof. Even if he went back to McKinley, it was highly likely that the bully would be there, waiting, ready to make his life a living hell again.

He didn't really want to leave. The food was great, the homework was easily getting manageable, the friends he was making were the most interesting people he'd ever met… His first month had gone okay. What was to say the other five wouldn't if he stayed?

More importantly—what was to say the other five wouldn't be better? What if this was good for him? Exactly what he needed? He had people here who didn't know how weak he'd been compared to his bullies. Maybe…maybe they could help him. They could teach him to fight back, to feel good about who he was. Nobody here had judged him when he and Blaine had been…whatever.

"Mr. Harmon," the slender lady said, nails clapping her clipboard, but she never got to finish whatever it was she was going to say.

Kurt looked up from where he had been watching his knee. "I did it," he said hurriedly. "It's my bike." His eyes met Mr. Harmon's. The older man's mouth was opened slightly, his eyebrows furrowed, as if asking how. "I snuck out and took the bus to my house on Saturday when everybody was distracted with weekend plans and took my bike," Kurt said, his hands clenching into fists.

"Mr. Hummel," Ms. Warner said, frowning. "Why—"

"It's the truth." His eyes didn't leave Mr. Harmon's.

"Ms. Warner and Kurt, come with me—the rest of you go back to your rooms and study."

As the three of them left the room, Flint turned to them all. "That wasn't his, was it?"

"No," Jeff said, shaking his head slowly. "No, it wasn't."

"So why would he do that?" Trent whispered.

They all exchanged glances, the tension rising in the room. But nobody spoke. Because nobody knew. Blaine, however, thought he knew.

It had to be one of two reasons:

Either Kurt was too scared to go back—which Blaine didn't actually think was true—or Kurt didn't want Blaine to get in trouble.

_Way to go, Hummel. Way to make life more complicated than it already is._

**A/N: Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so I have introduced an OC up in here. He will reappear next chapter. Not sure of my plans beyond that… This chapter is 90% dialogue and is basically a filler, not really anything but to get the OC introduced and Kurt into his "I don't like Blaine, but I don't hate him" feelings so that "I'm madly in love with him and I'm intensely attracted to him" feelings can develop! Next chapter will be 100% background info on both Kurt and Blaine. There we will also explore Blaine's "I think I actually like him and I hate Daniel's guts." Daniel is the OC, just so ya know… LET'S BEGIN.**

"Kurt, I have to say something to you."

Kurt gripped his bag tighter, not looking to the left where Blaine was walking next to him. "Not right now."

"No, just listen—"

"Alright, gentlemen! We have a guest speaker today." Ms. Warner smiled brightly as the boys shuffled into the room. Kurt noticed the man immediately. He looked like he was only a few years older and about two inches taller than Kurt. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a button down, tie, and trousers. He. Was. Gorgeous. And he smiled and winked at Kurt.

Kurt froze slightly, flushing before dropping into his seat. Next to him, Flint nudged him. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're pink."

"I'm fine."

"Hi, guys," the man said. "I'm Daniel—I'm 20 years old and I go to OSU in Columbus. So, uh, I came in today to talk to you guys about all of this. I went here, to Dalton, when I was 14." His eyes circled the group. "I had gotten involved in some pretty stupid things. Drugs, alcohol, breaking the law. I knew that if I didn't get out, I could end up in jail or dead or anything else. So, uh, I got clean. It took a really long time and a lot of relapses, but it happened.

"The thing is, I needed something that made me forget the things that had gotten me involved in those things to begin with. I didn't feel like people could hear me. I was invisible. I was bullied and harassed and I just needed an escape. So instead of drugs, I got into music. I learned to play guitar and piano and drums and violin and sax and I just went crazy." He laughed. "And basically, the most important thing to know is that who you are right now is not going to be the best you. High school sucks. People are evil. And life gets easier."

Kurt wrung his hands in his lap.

"I'm here to answer any questions you guys might have." He looked over at Kurt, smiling softly.

Jeff scratched the back of his neck. Nick gnawed on his lip. Trent and Flint were looking at each other. Wes and David were making faces at each other—they probably hadn't listened to anything the guy had said.

"Or if anyone just wants to talk, I'm staying in the second dorm building and I'm gonna be here for the next two weeks. I want to be a teacher so I'm observing a few classes."

"How good are you at guitar?" Flint asked.

Daniel smiled. "Fairly good."

"You should play with Kurt. On guitar. He's a singer."

Kurt elbowed him sharply, but Daniel was grinning now. "I think that's a great idea."

-0-

"So, what's the deal?" Thad asked at dinner that night. "Are you staying or what?"

Kurt sighed, moving his salad around with his fork. "Staying. They were pretty pissed about the bike. I get to complete my sixth months."

Thad nodded. "Don't tell the other guys I said this, but I actually like having you around. So…it sucks that you don't get to go home, but…y'know."

Kurt smirked. "Thanks, Thad."

"Sure thing, Porcelain. So are you going to meet up with that Daniel guy?"

Kurt shrugged. "I have no idea. He's three years older than me, you know."

"And he was flirting with you. In front of everybody."

"Oh, are we talking about that guy in group today?" Trent said, grinning, as he sat down with Flint, Wes, and David following. "Kurt, he was all over you. He wants to sing with you."

"I have stuff to do."

"For the next two weeks?"

Jeff, Nick, and Blaine dropped into their seats. "Hey, guys—what are we talking about?" Jeff asked.

"That guy that was flirting with Kurt today in group."

Blaine's jaw clenched. No one noticed.

"Kurt was making the feeble excuse that he was busy. Which is kind of ridiculous because the guy's going to be here for the next two weeks…"

"I think it's a great idea," Nick offered. "The dude was hot." He received confused glares. "Just sayin'."

"Anyway," Trent continued, "just at least sing with him! If there's no spark, then there's no spark. But you don't know until you try. Besides, I really want to hear you sing."

Kurt sighed. "He was only flirting with me because I'm the only one that screams 'gay'."

"Tell me, Wes," Trent said, smirking as he turned to his friend. "Do you flirt with every girl you meet, despite their appearance?"

"No."

"What about you, David? Thad? Flint?" There were resounding 'No's from the other three as well. "So there you have it. Logic has trumped your sad excuses," he said as Nick whispered something that sounded like _Jeff, do we look gay?_ Trent's smile suddenly grew as he looked over Kurt's shoulder. "Now, Kurt, get your butt over to his table and talk to him, or we'll never let you sit with us again."

"Has this become like that movie 'Mean Girls'? I can't sit with you because I'm not wearing pink today, etc, etc?"

"Only if that's a metaphor for flirting with a guy that's into you," Flint said, grinning just as evilly as Trent. "Go."

Kurt glanced over at the man. He was sitting alone at a table at the other end of the dining hall. He bit his lip. "Ugh, fine."

Trent laughed triumphantly, watching as Kurt stood and gracefully made his way over to the table. Blaine couldn't help but notice the skinny jeans again. Damn.

Kurt bit his lip, clearing his throat slightly. Daniel looked up. "Oh," he said, grinning. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt blushed. "I'm Kurt."

"Daniel."

"I know." He fidgeted. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

Kurt slid in across from him, resting his chin in his palm as he leaned on the table. "So…you said you play a lot. What kind of music do you like?"

Daniel smirked. "Um, it depends on what mood I'm in. I'm pretty…diverse when it comes to music. What about you? I mean, you sing, so…what's your favorite thing to sing?"

"Like you. Depends."

"So, Kurt, just…out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"17."

"I hope this isn't ridiculously forward of me, but…tomorrow, do you want to get some crappy cafeteria coffee with me? I meant it earlier, that I think having you sing with me would be a great idea. If your speaking voice is anything to go on, you must be a wonderful singer."

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, okay."

"So, what color are your eyes exactly? I need to know so that I can jot it down as my favorite."

-0-

"How's your jealousy going, Blaine?" Jeff asked casually as he did his homework in the study hall with a few others guys.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your obvious distain for this Daniel guy is getting pretty interesting. You couldn't stop glaring at him at dinner yesterday and you keep looking at your watch because Kurt was supposed to be back from his date with the guy about ten minutes ago."

"Buddy," Flint said, "we're not clueless. We know you two had a thing."

"Our only question is why you're not doing something about it, since you're obviously still interested in him."

"I'm not interested in Kurt," Blaine said softly, looking at his textbook like he was trying to set it on fire. "He can go out with whoever the hell he wants. I don't care."

Jeff shrugged, looking at Flint with a _What are you gonna do?_ expression.

The boys went back to their homework but all Blaine could think about was Kurt. What if he was off in a darkened alcove making out with that Daniel guy? What if they were doing more than making out?

Well that wasn't fair, Blaine chastised himself. He'd done way more with others guys than he had with Kurt. He couldn't get mad at Kurt for wanting to go farther with somebody that could give him what he needed.

"Blaine?"

"What?"

"I know you think that you can't be a nice guy. But nobody's going to hate you if you suddenly decide to help a kid out or tell him how you feel. Even Thad's pleasant sometimes."

Ouch.

"And on the other side of the spectrum, if you decide to keep being a douche, don't hurt him."

-0-

"Good morning," Kurt said, smiling as he sat next down next to Jeff. "How are all of you today?"

Flint smirked. "Not at good as you. Good date?"

"It wasn't a date. We had some piss poor excuse for coffee and talked. He's a very talented guitarist."

"What about pianist?" Nick said, laughing, purposefully emphasizing the sound of the word before the final_ t_ sound.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It must have been good though," Flint continued, "because I was asleep when you got back."

"I was in by curfew. You're just a horrible teenager that can't stay up past ten thirty."

Blaine suddenly appeared next to Kurt. "I still need to talk to you."

"I'm having breakfast."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's tray, rolling his eyes. "Well take your yogurt for a walk with me."

"Why should I?"

"You're not being very nice, Kurt," Blaine teased, smirking.

Kurt's jaw clenched. "Fine." He stood, leaving his untouched yogurt. "Lead the way."

Blaine led him out of the dining hall and onto the grounds. Once they were outside, he slowed down, looking at Kurt as they walked slowly. "I'm a dick."

"I'm aware."

"But I have an excuse."

"Mommy didn't love you?"

Blaine knew that Kurt was hurt and was being spiteful and angry because of what had happened but…that made him flinch. Luckily, Kurt didn't notice. "I'm not good at talking about things, okay? I hate it. I can't talk about myself and I can't be vulnerable because I need to worry about myself." He looked at the ground. "If I don't let people in, I can't get hurt."

"If you don't let people in, you can't have relationships."

"I don't want a relationship." He looked up again, glaring angrily. "I don't want that stupid fairytale. Let's face the facts, Kurt. We're never going to be able to go on a date with the people we like—not in Ohio. For the rest of our lives, people are going to be evil. Why would I want a relationship when all that's in it is that hatred?"

And that's when a thought occurred to Kurt. He had been hurt, yes, but that didn't mean that some of things he'd said hadn't hurt Blaine too. "Let me be very clear before I say this." Kurt stopped walking, turning to face the other boy. "I'm done with you romantically. But that doesn't mean you can't trust me. And that doesn't mean you can't be my friend…as long as you're not a tool." Kurt put up a hand as Blaine opened his mouth. "When all you've experienced in your life is hatred, a relationship is exactly what you need. Because there's someone who doesn't hate you."

"Do you hate me?"

Kurt paused for two seconds, wondering. "No. But I certainly don't love you."

"If I had been interested," Blaine began, his eyes still not showing any emotion other than the normal frustration and anger, "that morning, and if I had said that I did like you…could you have fallen in love with me?"

"I don't see why it matters."

Blaine smirked. "That's a yes, Mr. Hummel." He began to walk away before pausing. "By the way, your ass is looking exceptionally phenomenal today." He winked before turning on his heel and heading towards the academics building.

_Yeah,_ Kurt thought. _He's fine. And still a tool._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! On a personal note, I went to OC Fair yesterday and met Dominic Barnes, Luke Edgemon, Titus Makin Jr, Brock Baker, Curt Mega, Riker Lynch, and the rest of R5. It was fantabulous! Another shout-out to Cap'NCupcake for continuously spreading the love through messages and reviews! All of my love!**

**Don't forget to review—it seriously makes my day.**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**PS: This is a seriously awesome site. You guys should check it out:**

**Imnotsadtoday [dot] tumblr [dot] com**


	11. Chapter 11

There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why Kurt Hummel was sitting on a bed with tears stains down his cheeks and another boy's lips attached to his own. He had a perfect excuse for why this boy's hands were holding him tightly and why they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, like they had all the time in the world…

Yes, there was a perfectly reasonable explanation. Kurt just couldn't remember was it was right then.

**Earlier That Same Day, 4 o'clock, Dalton Library—**

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine said as he dropped into the seat across from Kurt's. The countertenor barely looked up from his homework, only to give a _look_. "Am I not allowed to call you that? Oh, right—the boyfriend."

"Daniel is not my boyfriend."

"Okay, the handsome TA who flirts with you. So, _Kurt_," he stressed the name this time, smirking, "What are you working on?"

"Chemistry."

"Hm…I could help with that."

"Do the innuendoes ever stop with you?"

"You make it too easy, babe." Kurt looked up, glaring. "Right, sorry. But it's true. You do make it too easy."

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't you say we were friends two days ago?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm hanging out with my friend." Blaine rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "Hey, buddy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop being rude."

Blaine copied Kurt's eye roll, setting down his arm. "Whatever. Anyway, I was actually wondering if you can help me with something."

"Yeah?"

"I need to get my bike back on campus."

Kurt laughed. "Not happening. I had to make up a huge story to get the motorcycle even back to your garage at home. You owe me thirty bucks—I bribed the truck driver who took it back."

"All the cab drivers that are called from this school have been trained to ask you for your weekend pass before you're allowed to leave. I need to get out."

"So here's an idea. Be nice, pay attention, do your homework, actually share something during group, and you'll get a pass." Kurt looked back down at his work. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Your tie's crooked," Blaine muttered as he stood. "Later, Kurt."

**5:04, school grounds—**

Kurt tugged on his tie, loosening it as he walked back to his dorm. The sun was setting and soon it would be dark, so he wanted to hurry back. About thirty yards from the building, however, a figure blocked his path.

"Sorry, excuse me," he mumbled, trying to get around.

"Not so fast, homo."

Kurt swallowed tightly, looking up. There were three boys. All three were meaty and big and caused a tremor to go down his spine as PTSD from the last year of locker-slams and Dumpster-tosses set in.

"So, we're new here," a Hispanic boy to the left said. "And we hear you're the nicest kid on campus."

"Yeah," the boy in the middle agreed. He was taller than the other two, slightly thinner, but with large arms. "A little _too _nice."

"So, fairy," the final boy on the right said as he smirked. He was blonde and tall, glaring down with evil eyes. "Why don't you show us to the horse stables? The horse crap is calling."

Kurt clenched his jaw. This was not happening right now. Nobody he'd ever met at this school had had a problem with him being gay. Then again, he'd known it all along. There was always going to be someone around to kick his ass. It was the social order.

"Cat got your tongue, lady?"

But the social order didn't mean anything here. Here he could be whatever he wanted. Here he could stand up for himself and fight back instead of being submissive or begging.

"We're talking to you! Hey, fa—"

Kurt slammed through them, walking towards his dorm. Ugh. That word set his teeth on edge.

"Hold on a moment, pretty boy. We're not done with you." A hand clasped onto his shoulder and before Kurt could stop himself, he had turned around and kneed the guy in the groin.

Doubled over in pain, hands clutching his crotch, the guy glared at him, his eyes watering.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded of his friends. "Get him!"

Kurt took off running. But the guys were faster. They got him right at the steps of the building, picking him up with ease, despite his kicking and protesting. "Put me down! This is Alexander McQueen, you thick imbeciles!"

"Who's that?" one of them laughed. "Your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Not this. Anything but this.

The jocks carrying him spun to face the voice. Daniel was standing on the steps, hands on his hips, eyebrows raised and eyes harsh. "Where do you think you're going with Mr. Hummel?"

The bullies exchanged a glance before dropping Kurt promptly onto the grass. "Nowhere," the Hispanic boy grunted. Kurt stood, brushing himself off. "Have a nice day, homo."

They grabbed their leader and scurried off, muttering something about getting even.

Kurt was almost scared to turn and face Daniel. He was sure he was red and he was sure that he was messy and stupid looking and…

"Kurt," Daniel said softly, a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"'m fine." He picked up his bag from where it had fallen, putting it on his shoulder.

"No you're not."

He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I have to go inside."

"Kurt…" Daniel turned him around, lifting his chin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

As the tears started falling, he nodded. "Yeah." Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt was flying into his arms, burying his face in his shoulder. "Please."

"Come on."

**5:20, Daniel's dorm room—**

"Whenever you're ready to talk, Kurt."

They had been sitting there for almost ten minutes, just watching each other. Daniel's hands had been twitching slightly, wanting to reach out for the younger boy, but he remained where he was. Kurt looked down and around the room and everywhere but at Daniel for a while before he began. "I was bullied. A lot. Dumpster tosses, slushie facials, swirlies, getting slammed into lockers, every slur and insult in the book…" Kurt swallowed, looking up at Daniel who was sitting on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. "It wasn't so terrible at first. I understood that they were doing it because I was gay and I was…different. Then this Neanderthal started getting more aggressive. And nobody noticed." He wiped away a tear, looking back down at his hands. "He kissed me. And threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"But your parents…"

"My dad's great, really, but… He wouldn't understand. It killed him, the first time he heard someone call me a f… A fa—"

"Don't say it."

Kurt laughed harshly. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters, Kurt. It's bullying in its most cruel and unusual form. Kids kill themselves because of things like this. What about your mom? Could you tell your mom?"

He shook his head. "She's dead. When I was eight."

Daniel's hands grabbed his. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I mean…I miss her. A lot. But, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to." Kurt's eyes peaked up through his eyelashes, meeting Daniel's. "I could've handled the bullying. I know it. I could've if I'd had…anyone. My friends are nice, but…they don't know what to do. They're just kids like I am. We're all confused together."

"I wish I had been there. I wish someone, anyone, had been there."

"Me too." Sniffing, he sat up straight and squeezed Daniel's hands. "Thank you. For listening."

"Anytime. Always." A hand found its way away from Kurt's and to the brunette's jaw. "I'm in awe of you, though. That you've lived through this and didn't break sooner." His thumb stroked smooth skin. "Do you mind if I ask what you did to end up here?"

"Another case of bullying. The guy told me if I used a fake ID to buy him and his friends an absurd amount of liquor, he'd lay off me for a week."

Daniel shook his head. "Kurt…I'm so proud of you. I'm not that strong. I was never that strong. I never would have survived all of that."

"Yeah, well, look at me. I haven't survived."

"You've never taken drugs, have you? You're not dead. You're here, Kurt. And you're a lot better off now than I was at your age." He scooted closer, his nose right up against Kurt's. "I admire you."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't just go ahead and let them ruin you. Staying sane was your way of fighting back. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I…could I kiss you?"

Kurt blushed slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

So yes, there was an explanation for why Daniel was pressing him into the mattress and kissing him: he felt cared about. He felt attractive and wanted and...things he hadn't felt since… He shook the thought off. It was just nice to feel this way.

**5:08, same day, school grounds in front of dorm building C—**

Blaine froze where he was, just watching. His brain tried to force his legs to move, to run over and make the bullies stop. He tried to plan it out in his head—he would tear the first guy away from Kurt and punch him. He'd elbow the next guy in the gut and kick the legs out from under the final guy. Blaine was just about to move when he saw Kurt knee the biggest guy in the groin.

Everything happening was too fast and too dramatic. All he caught was that the guys tossed Kurt's bag to the ground and lifted him up and then he was seeing red. But he wasn't moving. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?

And then he heard a familiar voice. A voice that he didn't particularly like. And the bullies were leaving and Daniel-the-perfect-TA-slash-musician was walking over to Kurt.

Blaine took a step. _Finally_, his brain screamed as he took another one. But he stopped. Because Kurt was in this guy's arms. There was no kissing. It was utterly innocent. Just a hug. So why was Blaine's heart pounding out of his chest? Why was he pissed off at the world? Why did he just want to walk over, tear Kurt out of this guy's arms and punch him right in face?

Why?

Most importantly, why didn't he care this time that he felt this way?

-0-

There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why Blaine Anderson was in his room, fists clenched, ready to hit something. Anything. He had a perfect excuse for why he stood and kicked the wall, following up with a fist that did nothing but hurt his knuckles…

Yes, there was a perfectly reasonable explanation. And Blaine could remember what it was all too clearly: he wanted Kurt. He didn't care how. He didn't care if he never had sex again. He just wanted Kurt.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I answer questions and tell you guys anything you want to know at my blog:**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	12. Chapter 12

It was pouring outside when Kurt looked out of his bedroom window that Saturday. He had gotten a weekend pass to go out and see his folks, thanks to Daniel, but…he just didn't want to leave. It was days like this when he wanted to curl up in front of a fire and read and book or something. Stupid October weather… Oh, well, he could always go see them tomorrow.

Kurt pulled off his scarf and jacket, collapsing onto his bed to stare at the ceiling just as Flint walked in from the shower room.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

Kurt made a noise. "Thinking."

"About?"

"Going to the rec room and curling up with a movie."

Flint chuckled. "I thought you were getting out of here for the day since your boyfriend scored you a pass."

"I don't want to have to go out there in the rain for over an hour." Kurt sat up, crossing his legs. "Where is everybody else?"

"Haven't seen them since breakfast. I think Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David went to the rec room. Trent's probably in the library. Thad's…in the gym, maybe? And Blaine—hell if I know. He ditched five minutes after he sat down at breakfast."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond when Jeff came running into the room.

"Okay," the blonde said, "let's go."

"What?"

"Come on! This is seriously the funnest thing ever. I did it all the time back home!"

"What are you talking about, Jeff?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, motioning wildly again. "Just follow me!" he shouted before running out again and down the hall. With a glance at Kurt and a _Why not?_ shrug, Flint followed. Kurt was right behind him.

-0-

"No. No freakin' way."

"Come on, Kurt, you've gotta try it!"

"I'm already standing in the rain in my favorite jeans and one of my only designer T-shirts! I am not sliding down a hill of mud!" Lightning ripped through the sky, followed a few seconds later by the rumbling of thunder. "I'm going inside!"

"Nuh uh," Thad said, grabbing his shoulders. He was standing in nothing but mud-soaked jeans and a sports jersey. "Sit."

"Never."

"Fine." Thad grinned before kicking him behind the knees and sending him sprawling down the hill.

A few minutes later when Kurt was back up there again, followed closely by Flint, Wes, and Jeff, who had gone down after him, he made a bitch face at Thad…before bursting promptly into laughter and grabbing the still slightly clean Trent to go down with him again.

Nick looked around after they'd gone down. "Hey, did anyone ask Blaine?"

-0-

Blaine slammed the door of the cab, checking his watch. It was 9 in the morning. His mother would be awake.

"I'll only be ten minutes," he told the driver.

"Fare's still running."

He only grunted in response, running up the walk to the door. A few seconds later, his mother was standing there. Her mouth fell open.

"Blaine."

"I just came to say something to you and Dad."

"Blaine—"

"Is he up?"

She nodded slightly. "I…yes." He made a motion with his head and she turned, calling her husband's name into the house. A few moments later, he appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, Karen? Oh. Blaine."

"Mom, Dad…" He took a deep breath. "I'm gay. You've never heard me say it—you both knew, obviously, but… There it is. I'm gay." Neither one of them said anything. Blaine's mother shifted awkwardly, leaning into her husband. "You know that was why I was getting bullied. You also know that if I hadn't started fighting back, I could've been dead by now."

His mother gasped. "Blaine—"

"I'm angry and pissed off all the time because you guys didn't stick up for me. I beat kids up and smoke and drink and lie because you guys didn't help me. Instead, you sent me away to a private school so that you didn't have to deal with me being gay and now I'm at a reform school because you guys can't sit down with me like normal adults to try to understand where I'm coming from. It's not a phase. I'm not mental. I like dudes. And so you can either get over it and treat me like a son again, not that you really ever did in the first place, or you can go fuck yourselves."

"Blaine!"

"You know _why_ I'm screwed up? You know _why_ I'm a delinquent? Because you two are awful, _awful_ parents."

Mr. Anderson's nostrils flared. "Blaine."

"Yes, Father?" he spat.

"You are stepping way out of line, young man."

Blaine laughed. "Hey, Dad—you didn't care when I brought home a girl for dinner in freshman year because we were project partners, but the second I told you guys I was going out with a guy to a movie and dinner, you guys started suspecting, and the dirty little secret was that he and I _were just friends_! So, no, I'm not out of line. You guys have been treating me like shit since before I even knew I was gay." He took a breath and stared at his dad. "By the way, Pops? Gay sex is awesome."

-0-

The boys were laughing as they made their way back inside of the building, all of them dripping water, mud clinging to their clothes.

"Kurt?"

Kurt spun, looking towards the noise. "Hey!" he said, blushing slightly. Daniel arched an eyebrow and Kurt laughed. "Um, mud sliding. Y'know. Being immature teenage boys." Daniel's tongue went to his cheek as he smiled, nodding.

"Uh, we'll be going now," Flint said, grabbing the backs of David's and Wes' shirts as they wolf-whistled. "Later, Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled. "Later."

As they walked farther down the hall and to the stairs, Kurt looked at Daniel.

"So…"

"I like this look."

Kurt's eyebrows shot for the sky. "Really?"

"Yeah." Daniel smirked. "You're very cute with dirt on your nose."

Kurt laughed, biting his lip. "Thank you."

Daniel leaned forward. "Anytime," he whispered. "I'll see you later?"

Kurt cocked his head, pulling back to meet the older boy's eyes. "You going somewhere now?"

"I'm grading papers for some teachers through lunch and afternoon for a while but I'll text you after." He grabbed Kurt's bicep, squeezing. "Until then."

Kurt watched him walk towards the door and pop open his umbrella, humming as he stepped into the rain.

"How cute."

Kurt spun around. "Oh. Hi, Blaine. What, uh… How long were you there? And where were you? The guys looked everywhere to get you to join us."

A hand came out of Blaine's pockets to run a hand through his damp hair. "Took a walk after breakfast."

"For four hours?"

Blaine shrugged. Kurt's eyes narrowed, taking in the figure before him. He frowned. "Is that a cigarette?" he asked, pointing at the white tube behind Blaine's ear. Without waiting for an answer, he reached forward and grabbed it. "You shouldn't smoke."

"I couldn't. It's wet now."

"Give me the rest," Kurt said, holding out his hand.

"I don't have them on me. But even if I did, you wouldn't get them." He ran his eyes over Kurt, smiling. "He was right about one thing. This is a very good look on you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, walking towards the stairs, tossing the cigarette into a bin as he passed. Blaine fell into step next to him.

"So is Mr. Derek a good kisser?"

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"You said we're friends now. I'm being friendly."

"You're being patronizing and bitchy."

Blaine hummed deeply for a moment. "Alright," he said as they began climbing steps. "Kurt, how did your evening with _Daniel_ go last night?"

"Ah, you remembered his name." Kurt smiled softly. "It was nice. We went to the rec room and watched Moulin Rouge. We really only talked, though."

"What a waste."

"Excuse me?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's waste. To talk. You're obviously attracted to him and he's obviously attracted to you—who wouldn't be? What's the point of talking when you could do something else?"

"Are you trying to convince me to have sex with him?"

Blaine's jaw clenched at the thought, his hands forming fists. "No. I just mean…he hasn't tried anything on you?"

"No. Not all guys are you, Blaine."

"I know. It's sad, isn't it? Only one of me for all of the men to share."

"You certainly enjoy sharing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Are you calling me a man whore?"

Kurt smirked, stopping at his door. "Yeah, actually; I think I am."

"I'll have you know—"

"Kurt!" Both boys looked down the hall where Flint was running towards them. "Hey. Okay, so, no way are we going into our dorm like this. I don't want to clean that floor. I already got shower heads started—the other guys are there."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, Blaine," Flint said, acknowledging the curly-haired boy. "Looking…wet."

"Thanks. Looking muddy, Flint."

Flint winked, grinning. "Yeah. Wish you could've joined us. It was fun."

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Seems like it."

"I'm gonna go shower now," Kurt said quickly, feeling flushed and exposed. He avoided eye contact with both of them, slipping past to the shower room.

Blaine let Flint follow the dirty brunette and hummed _Twinkle, Twinkle_ to himself before heading that same way. He paused at the corner, peaking around. Kurt was standing in the doorway, pulling off his T-shirt. Blaine's mouth watered at the flash of stomach he showed before tugging his wife beater down. Wow, but he was gorgeous. Tiny waist, hairless stomach, and his arms… Wow. Everything was made even more appealing by the semi-dried dirt on his skin and clothes. He was really, really hot. His dick gave a twitch of approval.

Kurt's pecs could be seen through the shirt. His face was scrunched up in disgust at the dirt, which only made the picture a very enticing combination of sexy and adorable, like he could have intensely hot sex with him for hours and then just cuddle with him afterwards.

After only a moment more, Kurt stepped farther inside the room. Blaine lost the visual, but that didn't mean his brain was supplying plenty: Kurt stripping off the white wife beater; Kurt kicking off his filthy jeans; Kurt sticking his thumbs under his briefs and pushing them down. And then, even more torturous: Kurt under the steaming water of the shower; Kurt carefully caressing every inch of his own skin to get the dirt off. Soapy, sudsy, pink, and wet…

Blaine swallowed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let his hormones be the boss of him. But it was too tempting for words…

He forced himself to leave. He forced himself to turn and walk back down the hall, back to his room. For now, he would maintain self control. He'd let Kurt be friendly with Daniel…up to a point. He wasn't sure where his breaking point was. But no matter what, he had the fact that he was Kurt's first to some extent. And that knowledge would tide him over until he could be other firsts for him as well.

_Blaine, you're being possessive._

He pushed the thought away, fuming. He didn't care if he was being possessive. It didn't matter. What _did_ matter was one thing, and _one_ _thing only_: getting Kurt to like him again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daniel?"

The TA spun in his chair, facing the doorway of the empty classroom. "Hi. You're…Brock, right?"

"Blaine."

Daniel cracked a small smile. "Sorry. I'm awful with names." He kicked the chair next to him towards Blaine. "Have a seat. What can I help you with?"

Blaine didn't move, didn't even look at the chair. "I need a weekend pass."

"You'll have to see the dean about that."

"You got one for Kurt."

Daniel pursed his lips, the smile gone. "I wrote a recommendation letter, yes."

"So you can do the same for me."

"Sorry, Blaine, but I don't know you. If you want to come back and talk after dinner or something then maybe I can do something, but until then I can't, on good conscious, tell the dean I think you deserve it."

"I think you _know_ Kurt a little too well." Daniel's eyebrows arched. "Don't get me wrong—I'm not homophobic. I just think that sleeping with a student, not to mention a minor—"

"It's none of your business what my relationship with Kurt is, Blaine. I'm not his teacher. And we're not sleeping together. I wrote him a letter because I talked with him about why he's here and he was very open. He deserved the pass."

"I'm sure he was _very_ open."

"Blaine…"

"He's a good kisser."

Daniel's expression flashed from frustration to confusion and straight into amusement. "You're jealous of me."

"Hardly."

"You're jealous because Kurt's interested in me. Did he break up with you or something?"

"Kurt and I didn't date."

"But you kissed him?"

Blaine grinned evilly. "So that's a no for the pass?"

Daniel held up his hands. "There's nothing I can do unless you want to sit and talk to me."

"Sorry to hear it, Danny." Blaine winked as he left. "Also, sorry that he's not putting out for you. What a shame…"

-0-

Kurt got to dinner a few minutes late that night. Thad and Wes were waving him over on one side of the hall while Daniel was smiling at him warmly on the other side. Daniel winked. Smiling, Kurt felt warmth rise in his stomach and up to his neck and face, tinting his skin pink. He ignored his friends, walking over to the TA.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Kurt's hand as he sat. "I missed you today."

"You saw me at breakfast."

"For ten seconds." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "Did you have a good day?"

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Hm…" Daniel watching Kurt as he pulled back to open his whole-wheat turkey wrap. "Well, your friend Blaine came to visit me after class. I think he ditched his fifth period."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He was just baiting me, trying to make me upset. He said some things about my relationship with you."

"What?" Kurt sat up ramrod straight, eyes open wide. "What did he say?"

"Just that you were a good kisser and stuff like that. He's just jealous, I think. You are quite cute. It's not like you actually kissed him, right?" Silence. Daniel leaned forward. "Right?"

"Um," Kurt muttered, face down at his food. "Well…"

Daniel laughed. "Oh my God! You totally kissed him!" He collapsed onto the table, laughing into his arm.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…" He looked up, reaching for Kurt's hands again. "It's just funny! I thought I left all this relationship drama behind in high school and it turns out that my boyfriend's ex wants him back!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Kurt, look at me." He did. "You know I'm leaving soon. But I…I wanted to know if you wanted to try long distance. OSU is only a little under four hours away. We can talk and see each other on weekends sometimes. It'll get easier when you go back to McKinley… What do you think?"

Kurt's first instinctive response was _Of course_. This was his first _real _boyfriend. (He wasn't going to count Blaine.) But then he stopped and thought for a moment. Was that healthy? To only see your boyfriend every few weeks? He didn't know if they could keep it up like that. And then it occurred to him—

"Wait. Is that what we are? Boyfriends?"

Daniel bit his lip. "Unless you kiss your friends like you kissed me."

"No," Kurt said, smiling. "I definitely don't."

"Alright. So we're boyfriends. And now, Kurt Hummel, adorable high school junior, countertenor, fashion aficionado boyfriend—will you be my _long distance_ boyfriend?"

Kurt smirked. "Yeah."

"I would kiss you right now if I could."

"Why can't you?"

A triumphant grin spread over Daniel's face. "Why, Mr. Hummel, what a good point you make. Come here."

-0-

Flint choked on his water, sputtering across the table. Next to him, Trent grinned hugely and Jeff and Nick were leaning into each other, staring at something across the hall. On the other side of the table, Wes, David, Blaine, and Thad just watched them.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Thad asked.

"Look!" Trent said, pointing. "How cute!"

Flint was still coughing as the four turned to see Kurt and Daniel separating from a kiss on either side of the table. Blaine's fingernails dug into his palm painfully.

Thad laughed. "Yeah, Porcelain!"

Wes and David started applauding and Kurt looked over, blushing. He waved feebly, turning back to Daniel before dropping his face into his arms, shaking slightly with laughter.

"Excuse me," Blaine whispered, standing and walking towards the door.

He walked blindly from the hall, anger swelling. Shit, shit, shit, shit. No. This… This was so not allowed to happen…

Kurt couldn't…

But the sad fact of the matter was that Kurt could. Kurt could do whatever the hell he wanted because he wasn't Blaine's. He could spend the night in Daniel's dorm room if he wanted to. He could kiss him and hold him and flirt with him to his heart's desire because Blaine had missed out on the opportunity Daniel had taken.

Shit.

Yes, Daniel had been right. He'd been jealous of him. He was extremely jealous—to the point of anger. It just... It wasn't fair! Why couldn't Kurt have waited just a little bit longer? Why couldn't that moment in Kurt's dorm room ended differently? Why couldn't he pull his head out of his ass? Why couldn't he stop being such a douche?

He got into his dorm room and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. There was no way he was staying here. Not right now. He couldn't go back to the dining hall. He couldn't go to the library. He couldn't leave campus…

Thirty minutes later found Blaine at the abandoned fire pit with matches and alcohol stolen from the kitchen. He'd sip and then pour a bit onto the fire, followed by another match. The fire didn't actually grow a whole lot, but it made him feel better, watching the glow expand momentarily.

"Blaine?"

He didn't look up.

"Have you been drinking?"

Blaine laughed, lifting the bottle and putting it to his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wallowing in my own pity," he said slowly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"My homework's finished, I decided to take a walk and found this place… Are you okay?"

"Go away, Nathan. I don't want to talk about it."

Nathan Holstrom was a slightly tall sophomore boy with constantly messy red hair and a dash of freckles across his nose. He was in two of Blaine's classes. "Yeah, well, I'm not leaving." He sat next to Blaine. "If I leave you here and you get in trouble for being drunk, my conscious will kill me." With careful hands, he eased the bottle out of Blaine's hands.

"Are you gay?" Blaine said, a little too loudly.

Nathan smirked. "Uh, no."

"If you were, would you think I was attractive?"

"Sure."

"Hm…" Blaine sighed, staring at the fire. "I like this guy. And he hates my guts. Likes someone else. Which really doesn't make any sense because I'm the hottest piece of ass anyone's ever seen. I could make you question your sexuality if I kissed you."

"You don't have to make me question it, Blaine. I'm not gay—I'm bi."

Blaine nodded slowly as if contemplating it. "Wanna make out?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Blaine, 'bisexual' is not code for 'horny.'" Nathan smiled softly. "So this guy you like—have you told him?"

"No. Do think I should?"

Nathan looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Yeah, I think you should. I had a crush on this guy once and he was one of my close friends. He would always talk to me about the guy he liked and one day I got so sick of it, of the jealousy and everything, of seeing them together… I kissed him."

"And?"

"We dated."

"What… What happened?"

"His parents. They weren't, uh, the most supportive of his choices. They took him overseas."

"That blows." Blaine swiped lazily for the bottle. "You're making me even more depressed. I need booze."

Nathan handed him the bottle back, patting his knee. "You should tell him, Blaine. He deserves to know. If he makes you this upset…it means something." When Blaine's only response was another sip of alcohol, Nathan stood. "You should get inside before curfew."

-0-

"I've made up my mind," Blaine slurred to David as he collapsed into bed, still dressed. "I'm going to do that thing you said—woo him. I'm going to woo Kurt. Yeah—that sounds good."

David's brow furrowed. "Blaine, he's dating Daniel."

"But I think he should be dating me."

"No—you think he should be sleeping with you."

"Shut up!" He rolled over, pouting into his pillow. "I don't want to sleep with him. Okay, well, yeah, I do, but it's more that… I don't want Daniel to."

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but… I think you missed your chance."


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and left his dorm room, only to be stopped a few feet later.

"Good morning," he said, grinning. He kissed Kurt on the cheek. "How are you?"

Kurt smirked. "Okay, I guess. You?"

"Pretty good considering I'm leaving tonight. You'll meet me in the hall to walk me out?"

"Of course."

Daniel swung an arm around Kurt's shoulder as they began walking. "You going to be okay without me?"

Kurt laughed, leaning into him. "I think I'll manage."

-0-

Blaine sat across from Kurt at breakfast and didn't say a word. He had discovered through past experience that it paid off more to listen than to speak.

"So Daniel's leaving after classes today, right?" Trent said, piling pancakes into his mouth.

Kurt nodded. "I'm meeting him in the hall to say goodbye."

"Oh la la," David mocked. "No fornicating in the hallway, please, Kurt. I could live without that." Realizing what he'd just said, he glanced at Blaine, his apology in his eyes.

"Anyway," Jeff interjected, "when are you going to get to see him again?"

"Not sure." Kurt played with his paper napkin, ripping the edges. "Maybe next weekend or something."

"Okay, hold on." Thad grinned devilishly. "We need the dirty little secrets."

"What?"

"Have you done it?" Thad explained. "It. Popped your cherry. Gotten laid. Had sex."

Kurt blushed violently. "No! I mean we're only just…we've never even—ugh, Thad…"

"Thad, I think we need to change 'Porcelain' to 'Tomato'—look how red he is!"

Blaine didn't stay for the rest of the conversation. He knew what he had to do. After classes, he was going to the hall and he was going to talk to Kurt—he was going to make him listen.

-0-

When Blaine approached, Kurt was just standing there, leaning against the wall. The windows were giving some light to the hall but Blaine came through the shadows. For a moment, he was simply transfixed by the other boy.

He was absolutely stunning…

"Blaine?"

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to say something to you."

Kurt frowned. "Okay—what's up?"

Blaine took a few slow steps forward, almost apprehensive, but then he looked up. He saw Kurt's eyes, he saw his lips… He grabbed Kurt's blazer, pulling him too close too harshly. Without waiting for permission or giving Kurt a chance to get away, he sealed their mouths together.

God, but he'd missed this. Kurt tasted fantastic and his lips were soft and perfect and his scent was completely attacking Blaine's senses. The kiss sent sparks straight to his belly and he was about to deepen it when he was suddenly being pushed backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine opened his mouth but no sound came out. Instead, he reached for Kurt again and the younger boy shoved him again.

"No," he said firmly. "Don't you dare. You do not get to do this to me. I told you that I'm done—"

"What if I'm not?"

Kurt's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious."

"That thing that you don't know what you have until it's gone? Totally legit."

"Blaine—"

"I know you're crazy about Daniel and all that shit but, hell, Kurt. I can't stop… I can't stop thinking about you. You said to have to risk getting hurt to be happy and shit, I don't know. All I know is that I'm not happy. And the last time I can remember that I was happy…was with you."

"You can't do this to me, Blaine. You can't just play with how I… How I… Daniel…"

"Doesn't deserve you. Tell me honestly, Kurt. You can't say that you don't feel something when I kiss you."

"I don't want a sex buddy, Blaine!" he said exasperatedly. "I want a boyfriend! Daniel is exactly what I want!"

"So why didn't you push me away sooner? I'm what you want."

"What do _you_ want?"

Blaine took a step towards him and then another when Kurt flinched back. "You," he whispered. "I want you, Kurt."

Kurt appeared not to hear him. "You don't want commitment, you don't want a boyfriend—you want sex. I can't give you that. And I don't _want_ to give you that."

"Kurt—"

"Please, Blaine. Daniel… He's good to me. He's sweet and kind and funny and he likes me for me. I could never do this to him. I…I like him."

Okay, he obviously had to play a different angle. "Do you remember what it felt like with me? How we couldn't wait to be alone together? The crackling energy?" Blaine took the final step to close the space between them. Kurt didn't move back. "The _want?_"

Kurt swallowed tightly, looking down at his feet.

"You don't feel that way with him, do you?"

"Just because it's less intense physically doesn't mean it isn't real."

"But do you _want _anything from him? When you look at him do you want to kiss him and let him touch you?"

"Blaine, you're crossing a line."

"You want me, Kurt. You know it. You never really got over me. So stop hiding from it—stop being afraid. Why won't you trust me?"

"Because you haven't done anything to make you trustworthy." Kurt finally stepped back, looking him in the eye. "I'm dating Daniel. I'm sorry. But he's what I want."

"Wow," Blaine laughed. "Payback sure is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Blaine, this isn't payback!"

"Then why are you arguing with me? You want me! That kiss just proved it!"

"All that kiss proved was that you're an asshole and you'll do anything to can to break down happy people because misery loves company."

Blaine's gaze flickered down to his lips. "You're the smart one, Kurt. You sure about that?"

The tension in the air was palpable.

"Because Daniel doesn't kiss like I do, I think. Daniel doesn't say the things I do. Daniel doesn't make you feel the way I do—isn't that right? You're miserable with him. He's just your rebound."

"Don't say that," Kurt whispered.

"But it's not just the physical stuff. It's the ache in your chest you get when you see the person you like. It's that painful empty feeling because you want them so badly… Or that excitement you get sometimes when they're talking to you—it doesn't feel like that with him. I can tell."

"You don't know anything."

"I know enough." Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "So kiss me again," Blaine argued. "Prove to me that it means nothing—prove to me that you feel absolutely nothing for me. Kiss me and tell me that you don't feel it too." The brunette looked surprised. "You're taking it the wrong way, Kurt. God, yes, you're hot and sexy and desirable, but… That's not all I want."

"You mean…"

"I like you, Kurt. I…I think I more than like you, actually."

"But…what made you… Just…why?"

"We don't have enough time to go through the whole list." Blaine tilted his head, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

"Wait."

"Make up your mind, Kurt," he whispered, lips a breath away from Kurt's. "I'm sick and tired of waiting. I'm sick of wanting and not being able to have. I. Want. You."

"He's my boyfriend, Blaine."

And there it was. Exactly what Blaine had known was coming. Yeah, Kurt wanted him. But Kurt was too nice to break up with a sure fire thing for something that he didn't think would last. Kurt would rather have the boring adoration than the exciting fling.

"I can't… I…"

Blaine stepped back. "Alright. I know when I'm beat. Tell him I say congratulations. He got a great guy."

-0-

Kurt got back to his dorm after saying goodbye to Daniel. Should he have done this? Was what he just did really the right choice? After Blaine had told him…

"Oh, God," he said, flopping onto his bed. "Blaine's in love with me."

_And you love him back._

"No, no, no…"

_You want him. You know you're at least attracted to him._

"Attraction isn't the same thing as love."

_But you don't see yourself with Daniel. Daniel is good for feeling good about yourself—for having someone to hold you and kiss you, but not love you. Daniel doesn't love you._

"Blaine loves me…"

"Kurt?"

He sat up, wiping his eyes. "Flint. Hi."

"Are you okay?" Flint leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms. "Did something happen with Daniel?"

"I… Yeah, I guess. Kind of."

Flint stepped into the room slowly, closing the door behind him. "Do you want to talk about it? Did you guys fight or something?"

"No. It wasn't a particularly long conversation."

"What happened?"

The brunette sighed. "Blaine told me he's in love with me."

"No way."

"Yeah, I—hold on. What are you grinning about?"

Flint raised his hands to his face to try and cover his smile, but laughed. "Kurt, it's just…" He ran a hand through this hair before placing them both on his hips. "Everyone knows that you two used to…fool around. It wasn't exactly a secret. We all figured that after he saw you with Daniel, he'd get insanely jealous and admit how insane he was about you."

"Why didn't you try to stop me from dating Daniel then?"

"Because that's the push Blaine needed! Oh." Flint frowned. "What did you do? You… Did you reject him?"

"In every sense of the word."

"Shit." Flint sighed, sitting at the edge of his bed. "Well now what?"

"What are you asking me for? You guys were the ones playing matchmaker."

"You are interested in him, aren't you?"

Kurt groaned. "I don't know! I… Well, yeah, apparently, I am because I just did something really stupid."

"What?"

The countertenor gnawed on his bottom lip for a second. "Promise not to tell him?" When Flint nodded, he took a deep breath. "I broke up with Daniel."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wes/Gavel is in here for Cap'NCupcake:) ENJOY, LOVELY!**

"I now call this meeting to order."

Thad rolled his eyes. "Wes—this isn't some stupid student council meeting. Why the _hell_ do you have a gavel?"

Wes sat up straight, staring at Thad angrily. "No reason. Now, Thad has an announcement."

In the empty—except for the seven boys—rec room, Flint leaned forward, his forearms on the tops of his thighs, hands clasped in front of him. "Kurt broke up with Daniel. Wait!" he said quickly, when Trent opened his mouth. "But he's not sure what he's doing about Blaine yet."

David sighed. "Great."

"Hold on—what about Blaine?"

Flint smiled softly. "Blaine's sure about how he feels."

"So what do we do?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, that's the tough part."

-0-

As it turned out, it wasn't as easy as getting Kurt to admit to Blaine that he'd broken up with Daniel because, frankly, he wasn't sure why he had. He was kind of glad to be rid of him, but also missed him sometimes…

"Whatcha thinking about, Porcelain?"

Kurt jumped out of his thoughts. "Uh, nothing."

"So, are you back in Blaine's pants yet?"

"Thad!"

"Just asking!" The shorter boy smirked. "So—when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what exactly?"

"That you broke up with Daniel because you love him back."

"I haven't decided that I love him ba—wait. How did you find out about me breaking up with Daniel?"

Thad frowned. "Oh. Huh. Well, that's my cue to leave. Later, Hummel!"

And the rest of the day went a bit like that with the other guys too. In fact, the whole next week did. Constant pestering and teasing and through all of it, Blaine hardly said two words to him. It seemed that Blaine was back to cold and distant.

Until one night when Kurt was walking back to the dorms from the library and stepped behind a building to take a short cut, only to see—

"Blaine?'

The boy turned automatically, smoke escaping his mouth as the cigarette in his hand left his lips. Without a word, the curly-haired boy turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He froze.

"I… I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Busy."

"Wanna walk me back to the dorm?"

Kurt watched as Blaine dropped the cigarette, crushing it under his foot, before pulling his jacket tighter around himself. It was a silent a moment and then he started walking. "You coming or what?"

When Kurt caught up with him, he cleared his throat. "So, uh…"

"How's Daniel?"

"Oh. He's fine, I guess."

"You guess? You don't know?"

"No, I…" Kurt hesitated. He could give a feeble excuse about not having enough time to talk to him or maybe say that they'd just been busy or they didn't really talk about school or… Anything. But instead, he slipped an arm through Blaine's. "No, we haven't talked in awhile."

"What a shame."

"You sound so torn up," Kurt teased.

"Maybe I am."

Sighing, Kurt leaned into him. Blaine almost considered pulling his arm away. He didn't want to be played with. But…this was what he was being offered so he was going to take every last bit of it.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked suddenly, the words completely bypassing his filter.

"Honestly?" Kurt looked at him, squeezing him arm. "I don't know. What about you?"

"Not even a little bit."

Kurt bit his lip. He could hear the pain in Blaine's voice, the disguised and barely there angst and sadness. His hand slipped down Blaine's arm and their fingers intertwined.

"Won't Daniel be mad?"

"I doubt it," Kurt sighed.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Our break-up was pretty amicable." Blaine stopped walking, looking up at the boy next to him. "Why'd you stop walking? It's cold out—_mmphm_…"

Blaine kissed him desperately, his hand cupping the pale-skinned boy's face, and for a moment, it was perfect. It was just them. It was deep and perfect and it sent a warmth down to Blaine's chest to get his heart to start beating again.

And then Kurt pulled away, coughing slightly. "Okay, if we're dating now, you absolutely need to stop smoking—that's disgusting."

-0-

Flint set down his book, frowning at the other side of the room. It was nearly curfew and Kurt wasn't back yet…for the fourth night in a row. He couldn't possibly be that forgetful, not after Mr. Harmon had nearly—

"Hello, Flint," Kurt said, bounding into the room, grinning. "How are you?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've practically been walking on air for the last week! You—oh." Flint stopped, eyes zeroing in on Kurt's neck. "Take off your scarf."

Kurt flushed pink. "What? Why?"

Flint lunged, grabbing the smaller boy around the waist and unwinding the scarf to display a collection of well-placed and fresh-looking hickey.

He grinned, shouting, "Hallelujah!" He ran to the door, flinging it open. "Kurt and Blaine are in motion! I repeat: Kurt and Blaine are in motion! They've gotten their acts together and Kurt has hickeys!"

Other doors suddenly opened, boys peaking out. "Seriously?" David asked. "And he didn't tell me? That bastard."

"Finally!" Jeff and Nick sounded off.

"Sweet!" Thad hollered.

Trent was too busy laughing and clapping to say anything.

Wes was fist pumping.

"Hold on," Blaine interrupted from next to David. "What is this about?"

"They were trying to get us together," Kurt offered. "Have been for awhile."

Blaine smirked. "Wow. Well you guys suck. You didn't help at all."

"What are you talking about?" Wes demanded. "You're together, aren't you?"

"No thanks to you guys." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Hi again, by the way. And maybe watch your handiwork next time. Some pieces of artwork aren't meant for the public eye."

Blaine winked.

"Alright." David grabbed the back of Blaine's jacket. "Stop flirting—go to sleep. Night, all!"

-0-

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"You know you can…I mean… If you wanted, you could talk to me. About anything."

"I talk to you."

"I mean about…"

"About why I'm here."

"Well, I think I know why you're here specifically," Kurt teased, tilting his head up to nip at Blaine's earlobe. "Flint's gone for the weekend and I have nice sheets."

"It's hilarious that you tease me like this and yet neither of us is even close to naked—no, it's not hilarious. It's sad. Take off your shirt."

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away playfully, settling back down on his chest. "You _can _talk to me though."

"I know," he whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "There's not a lot to tell right now. Basically the gist of it is that I needed a defense mechanism. To handle…everything. The bullies, my parents. So I went rebellious teenager to the extreme."

"Your parents?"

"They're not totally supportive of my sexuality."

Kurt frowned, curling farther into him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, love. However, I can think of something that could make it better…" Grinning, he rolled over, pinning Kurt beneath him.

"You can't hide from these things, Blaine. Not forever."

"I'm not hiding from them," he whispered as he kissed down Kurt's jaw and neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm putting them away for another time. Another time when I'm not ridiculously distracted by the utter attractiveness of my boyfriend."

"Please, I'm flawless. You'll always be distracted by me."

"He speaks the truth. Ugh, I can never get your bowties…" Kurt reached up, untying it deftly. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll get to meet them? Your parents?"

The hands stopped. Blaine sighed.

"Do you not want me to meet them?" Kurt asked as the older boy moved off of him, sitting up against the headboard.

"They're not very nice, Kurt. They won't be very nice to you."

"I've dealt with mean people before, Blaine." He sat up as well, putting his tie on the bedside table and leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are _you_ going to ask me to meet your parents? Or, uh…your dad?" Kurt had just told him about his mother's death a few days earlier, and Blaine felt a little bad. At least he still had a mom, even if she didn't act like one. "I only ask because well…I'm not exactly the kind of guy to bring home to meet the family."

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw a leg over Blaine's, straddling him. "You're absolutely perfect to bring home to the family," he said, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "You could smoke a little less and shave a little more—actually, no, forget I said that. I like your scruff." His hand ran along Blaine's jaw line. "Yeah… I like your scruff. But, regardless, you're the guy I love so you're going to meet—"

"Did you just say you loved me?"

There was a pause before Kurt blushed. "Oh. Uh…yeah, I guess I did."

Blaine grinned, kissing him once, twice, three times, before wrapping his arms around his slender waist. "I love you too."

"Well then, how about we stop talking about parents and you show me exactly how much it is that you love me?"

"I think I can do that."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Within this chapter you will find smut. You've been warned.**

This was it.

It was March, six months since he'd gone to Dalton, six months since he'd met Wes, David, Thad, Flint, Trent, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine. Six months since he'd sung with his glee club friends. Six months since he'd hugged Mercedes. Six months since he'd seen most of his closet.

Six months since his life began to change.

Their goodbyes had been anything but calm. Trent was taking pictures and promising to call and organizing weekends when they could meet up. Jeff and Nick were standing a little too close to each other as they said goodbye to everyone. Kurt was starting to suspect—

But then Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and he was done suspecting.

"Hello, gorgeous," he whispered.

"Hi."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt hugged him tightly, burying his face in the shorter boy's neck. "I'm only going to be an hour and half away."

"I know," Kurt said, the sound muffled slightly. He stood back, keeping his hands in fists by his side. "You're going to call me, right?"

"And text and IM and face chat and visit and all of the above," Blaine said, leaning in for a small kiss. However, the small kiss turned into a bigger kiss and then they were holding each other for a kiss that lasted what felt like hours.

"Okay, okay, break it up," Thad interrupted, grabbed the back of Blaine's jacket. "Get off, you horny bastard."

Blaine chuckled, separating from the kiss. Yes, it was true—for the last few months of their captivity, they'd been practically inseparable. It had taken a long time for them to come to their senses and it was only natural that they would be held up in one of their rooms during every free moment they had, but that actually wasn't what had been happening. Mostly, they spent time in the rec room. Blaine would hold him while he read or while they watched a movie and then much later, they'd go back to Blaine's room—David was always with Wes, his heterosexual life partner—and spend a while on Blaine's bed saying goodnight.

"Alright, here's the deal: if anyone loses touch with anyone, they are punishable by public embarrassment by the rest of us, yes?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh, yes. Definitely."

"Good." Thad grinned. "Come here, Porcelain." As he pulled Kurt into a hug, he said, "You let me know if Blaine treats you wrong, yeah? And I'm expecting a phone call the second you lose your virginity."

"I have a feeling that would ruin the moment, Thad."

The other boys said goodbye as well and soon their parents were there and the only people left in the hall were Blaine and Kurt.

"How are you getting home?"

Blaine shrugged. "Call a cab, I guess. What about you?"

"My glee club friends are picking me up." Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck lightly, content to just stand with him as long as they close. "They should be here any second."

"So you should probably go outside."

"Probably."

"Or we could make a real quick dash upstairs just for a second—"

"You really are a horny bastard."

Blaine chuckled. "Kidding, love."

Kurt pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered, their foreheads resting together.

"For what?"

"Being exactly what I needed."

"Always."

"You know you're really sappy, right?"

"Would it make you feel better if I started making lewd comments about you riding my motorcycle?"

"Y'know what?" Kurt laughed. "I think it actually might. Because that's the guy I fell for. I can't believe I actually have a thing for bad boys."

"As long as I'm the only one."

"Always."

-0-

"Sweetheart, I don't meet parents."

It was two weeks since the last time they'd seen each other and they'd gone out to lunch and a movie and now they were going back to Kurt's house. They pulled into the driveway as Blaine gave his reasoning:

"I don't make good impressions."

"You can worry about that later; they won't be home for awhile. Come here—I have something to show you."

Blaine threw an arm around Kurt as they walked away from the car, but Kurt led them towards the garage. "What are we doing, love?"

"I told you. It's a surprise." Kurt punched in the key for the door to go sliding open and immediately jumped behind Blaine, something coming over to cover his eyes.

"Oh…kinky…"

"Hush, you. It's just an old Dalton tie."

"Is it the tie we hung on the doorknob so David wouldn't come in while we were—"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I love you."

Kurt led him into the garage and tugged on the knot of the tie. "Don't peak."

"Wouldn't dare. But what exactly are you doing?"

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine stood there for a few minutes, hands in his pockets, whistling absentmindedly.

"Kurt?"

"Okay. You can look now."

Blaine hurriedly yanked the tie off his eyes and ran a hand through his hair before looking up. "Uh… Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Why exactly—not that I'm complaining of course—are you wearing that?"

Kurt grinned, looking down at his combat boots, skinny jeans, and leather jacket. He had a cigarette stuck behind one ear and was standing next to—

"Is that my bike?"

"Nope. Yours is still in your garage at home. This is my motorcycle."

"You…you bought a motorcycle?"

"A guy at my dad's shop was selling it really cheap. Bought it, fixed it up—"

"You know how to repair motorcycles?"

"Of course. You don't get to be a mechanic's son without learning a few things. I work on cars all the time—Blaine!" Kurt laughed as Blaine's hands grabbed the front of Kurt's jacket, pulling him close for a devastatingly hot kiss. "We can't do this out here."

"Sure we can, beautiful. Close the garage door and let's recreate the very first time I gave you an orgasm."

Kurt kissed him again. "Shit, Blaine—you can't just _say_ stuff like that."

"Of course we have moved pretty far past rushed handjobs, haven't we? I'd say actual sex is the next logical step, wouldn't you? So how do you want to do it? On the bike? On the ground? Against a wall? Do you want me inside you?"

"Blaine…"

"Or maybe you inside me? You like being in control—I know. Hell, we could have me sit in your lap on the bike—God, isn't that a thought—"

That was it. Kurt kissed him hard, clutching him like a lifeline. "Sorry to ruin the kinky stuff," he panted, "but I think I need a bed for my first real time."

"Lead the way."

It was a race. First into the house, then up the stairs, into the room, to the bed. And then a race towards nakedness. They'd done this enough to know what buttons to press, what places to lick, when to kiss, when to hold back—

"Kurt," he groaned. "That out there—that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Don't tell me you have a bad boy kink," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and rolling the older boy on top of him. "Because I don't smoke—and I don't know how to drive that thing."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll teach you how to drive," he rasped. His hands began at Kurt's ankles, going up his legs, over his hips, his chest, flicking his nipples.

"Why… Guh, why do I get the feeling that… That we're…we're not talking about the bike anymore?" Kurt moaned, arching his hips off the bed.

"Were we ever?"

"Hell if I know—touch me, Blaine. Please!" His fingers dug into Blaine's shoulder. "Please, Blaine!"

"Wow, I'm sorry—I just had déjà vu."

Kurt made a noise, grabbing Blaine's hands. One of them he curled with his own while the other he helped wrap around himself, leading Blaine in the first few strokes.

"Do you want me inside you, Kurt?"

The noise ripped from his throat was half sob, half groan. "This… This isn't going to last!"

"I know. But I'll be right here the whole time."

Kurt realized soon that this really was the whole point of everything—not sex, although he did momentarily wonder between the moment Blaine was preparing him and the moment they connected why people didn't do this all the damn time. The point was that they loved each other and they were going to be together for a really, really long time. This—them—was exactly what he needed. He could survive the bullies, he could survive being unappreciated and unnoticed. He could survive anything. Because he had Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, his hips snapping desperately.

Kurt couldn't speak. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were indistinct moans and grunts and whines and Blaine's name, over and over.

It was… It was too…

And then Blaine grabbed the flesh jutting against his stomach and Kurt was working with him, their hips moving in synch, their tongues and lips trying to fit together, their breath mingling.

God, it was too good for words and it was surely going to be the death of him.

"Blaine!" he cried. "Oh, _God, yes_!"

By the time they collapsed together moments later—Blaine only letting himself go after Kurt did—they were practically boneless. Kurt felt dizzy and like he couldn't quite see straight and Blaine was breathing like he'd just come back from the brink of death.

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder, smiling. "Well."

"Maybe I should wear that jacket more often?"

"I think I might need the cigarette you had behind your ear earlier."

"It's probably somewhere under our clothes." Kurt laughed joyously. "Oh, my _God_. We had _sex._"

"We've been having sex for a while, love."

"You know what I mean. Real sex. We've never done it… Not like that. Never like that." He pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss, their tongues battling it out lazily. "I love you."

"You too." Sighing happily, he nuzzled Kurt's neck. "And as nice of a moment as this is, I really feel disgusting right now. How about a shower?"

"I don't know if I can move."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something—probably something about carrying his damsel in distress into the bathroom—when they heard it:

"Hey, Kurt, are you home—whoa!" Finn jumped.

Kurt squeaked and jerked, almost kneeing Blaine in the crotch as they gathered the sheet around themselves. "Go _away_, Finn!"

"Uh…"

"Finn!"

"Your dad wanted me to—"

"_Go_!"

The gangly football player nodded, nearly tripping over himself as he left the doorway and raced down the stairs.

Kurt buried his face in his hands, the sheet pooling around his hips. Blaine chuckled deeply. "Wow," he whispered. He held the sheet over his waist with one hand while the other ran through his hair. "That was awkward."

"I'm dead, I'm dead; I'm so,_ so_ dead."

"Kurt, if anyone's dead, it's me. This is precisely the reason I don't meet the family."

"Right well we're getting through this together so get dressed."

Blaine hummed slightly. "Well… I don't think anyone will be coming up here any time soon, so maybe—"

"Blaine!"

"Yes, darling?"

"I hate you sometimes."

"But I'm really good in bed. So you can't."

"My dad has a gun, you know."

"You think we can escape out the window?"

Kurt grinned. "Wanna take the bike?"

"You read my mind, gorgeous."

**A/N: Thank you ALL so much for everything! Sad to see this story end, but so thankful that you've all been so amazing:D Over 100 reviews! **

**Love forever and ever and ever,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
